


Anew

by Coldstares



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Adri is genderqueer bc yes, Adri knows what she wants lol, Adri starts out having a crush on Herc but not wanting a relationship, Adri's dad is an ass, Also herc is bi but thats neither here nor there, Angst, Anniversary, But its like a side thing adri has before getting with Herc, Coming Out, Family Issues, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Genderqueer Character, Getting Together, Multi, New Year's Eve, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Scott is a douche sometimes, Self Confidence Issues, Sexy times yay, Trans Character, Trans Chuck Hansen, also ye s, and thats her life now, at least with each other, but - Freeform, even when he wants to apologize, not exactly, since its my dumbass fic the relationship finds Adri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldstares/pseuds/Coldstares
Summary: When dr Adrienne Oyeur arrives at the Sydney Shatterdome she does expect to meet Hercules Hansen. But she does not expect friendship and other things to follow.Or, how dr Adrienne Oyeur got to meet her crush and wild stuff happens. Including falling in love and acquiring a son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few quick things.  
> Adri is 27ish at the start of the fic. She joined PPDC ~2 years before, soon after finishing uni.  
> She's a psychologist, specialising in researching the Drift and effects of such on pilots, but does other stuff as well.  
> She's also not really a lady, as she is genderqueer, but uses she/her pronouns and is (mostly) fine with female-coded terms.

_To love is to recognize yourself in another._

-Eckhart Tolle

 

**May 27th, 2017**

Two days after opening Sydney Shatterdome is loud and busy. _Already,_ Adri thinks. _But I guess that’s just a Shatterdome thing._ She is given her own quarters and, after reporting to the Marshall, goes off to mingle.

This Shatterdome’s layout is identical to all others’ and Adri feels almost at home. Only things that are different are the personnel and the Jaegers stationed.

Here it is Vulcan Specter and Lucky Seven, piloted by Nina and Linda Spencer, and the Hansen brothers, respectively.

The Hansen brothers, one of  which Adri has had a crush for a while. The Hansen brothers, one of which is the reason Adri is working for the PPDC. The Hansen brothers, one of which is Hercules Hansen.

Normally, the prospect of meeting and working with her hero crush, or a crush, period, would make Adri want to throw herself off of the Eiffel Tower, but this time she figures she has no choice. So, she's going to be an adult, she thinks.

She's going to go and introduce herself.

~

Both Hansens are tall, ginger and blue-eyed. Both are also sporting a short stubble and, as Adri notes, are even better looking than on TV. _That’s not fair,_ she thinks. _How come they get to be attractive gingers and I don’t?_

Hercules’s grip is firm as he shakes Adri’s hand.

“Please, call me Herc,” he tells her with a small smile. There is a hint of sadness there, and a bit of tiredness, that seems to never appear on TV,  but still be an integral part of Hercules Hansen.

“Herc…” Adri repeats, trying the name out. Yes, she knows that’s how he’s usually called but she doesn’t like it as much. “Nah, doesn’t roll off the tongue as nicely as Hercules, so I think I’ll stick to that.”

Herc chuckles and nods. “Okay.” His brother laughs.

Scott’s grip is softer - gentler - and he makes a move as if he was going to kiss Adri’s hand when she raises her eyebrows at him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, _madame_ ,” he says instead, giving her a charming smile.

“Doctor,” Adri corrects him calmly. People always call her madam, or miss, and she always corrects them. She's a doctor, not a _miss_.

“Huh?” Scott says, a trace of confusion painting on his face.

“It’s doctor, not _madame,_   _monsieur_ Hansen.” Her tone is calm. Scott nods.

“Will do, doc,” he says with a wink.

~

[ _From personal notes of dr. Adrienne Oyeur]_

_There isn't much difference between Shatterdomes. Or maybe I'm used enough not to notice it._

_I met my Sydney patients. Or are they my research subjects? Maybe they are both._

_Maybe all of them are both. I'll never know._

_The Spencers are lovely. From what I've heard they've gotten married only recently, and they definitely look like that. Plenty gay, as Adam would say._

_The Hansens are… I don't know. H. Hansen is still_ **_damn_** _, and he's also actually nice. Just murder me already, please._

_I don't know how long I'll stay here, so better have fun while I can, huh? That's what Adam would tell me anyway._

~

Next day at lunch Adri finds herself sitting with the local K-science division. Because, somehow, that’s always where she ends up on her first day. She is deep in conversation with one of the scientists, telling him about her time in the Vladivostok Shatterdome when she notices Scott Hansen pass by.

He winks at her.

“Looks like Scott found someone he wants to christen the ‘dome with,” the scientist she’s been talking to snickers at her. “He’s been looking for the last two days.”

Adri snorts.

“Yeah, as if,” she declares.

~

The day after that Herc Hansen invites Adri to sit at their table. She accepts with a smile and a thank you. She hopes she won’t make a fool of herself, especially in front of both of the Hansens.

They are making small talk when Herc, who is sitting on the opposite side of the table, points to the Lucky Seven logo on Adri’s jacket.

“You a fan?” he asks her.

Adri blushes and curses herself for wearing this jacket today. _Here goes not making a fool of myself,_ she thinks. _There is no way I can run away and hide now, is there?_

“Yeah, I guess,” she says and laughs. _Make a joke out of it_ , the dumb part of her brain tells her. “Don’t worry though, it’s not like I’m going to jump into your bed first chance I get.”

“More the pity,” Scott declares from where he's sitting next to Herc, a smirk on his face. He earns a weird glance from his brother and raised eyebrows from Adri. “What?”

Adri sighs. “Firstly, I was trying to make a joke, which, clearly, didn’t work out,” she explains, glancing apologetically at Herc. “Secondly, it is nothing more than respect, Scott. You two are heroes after all, aren’t you?” She shakes her head. “And besides, what difference one person make? I’m sure you have plenty of fans throwing themselves at you without adding me in there too.”

This ends the topic for now.

~

Adri starts working with the Hansens the very same day. She begins as she usually does, by asking about their past and their relationship. She tries to learn as much about them as she can during one session. She adds to her notes what she already knows: that Herc is calm, and nice to her, and that Scott flirts, a lot, and much to his brother’s annoyance.

Adri finds out that, while Scott is, in his own words, single and free, Herc has a daughter, and a dead wife. She remembers to the kid, she’s seen her around the Shatterdome, and a fall of sadness washes over her.

“Could you, please, introduce us?” she asks Herc. “I would love to meet her.”

And Herc does introduce Adri to his daughter merely hours later. The kid, named Ariadne, is 13 - 14 in a couple of months - and tall for a girl her age. _She must’ve gotten it from her dad_ , Adri thinks. _Same with her hair. Is everyone in this damned family ginger?_

“Hi, Ariadne. I’m Adrienne.” She smiles and sticks out her hand. The kid doesn’t take it. “But you can call me Adri. I’m a psychologist here, now, so… If you ever want to talk hit me up, right?”

Ariadne looks her up and down. “Yeah, nah,” she declares and strolls away, clearly done with the conversation that didn't even happen.

“Yeah nah?” Adri glances at Herc. “What does it mean?”

Herc follows Ariadne with his gaze before looking at Adri, something between sadness and resignation in his eyes.

“Right now? Means she won’t come.” Herc sounds… tired. _Like he’s done it several times already,_ Adri thinks. “Sorry about her. Have been raising her on my own ever since her mom died.”

Adri can’t say she understands what she means what the man is going through but she still can sympathize.

“It’s hard, isn’t it?” She reaches out and squeezes Herc’s hand in reassurance. He sends her a small, thankful smile and Adri feels a tiny flutter in her stomach. “If it’s too forward, I am sorry, but as your doc I should say that I’ll help you if I can… If you want me to, that is.”

Herc squeezes her hand in return.

“Thank you, Adrienne. Doctor.”

Adri can only nod, her throat suddenly too tight to let a sound out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adri travels. Conversations are had. Sex happens. Also, Adri's brothers pop up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Allison mentioned is meant to be Tendo's Allison. Because it's my fic and I do what I want.  
> Also. Llamalogy is Adri, Pierresaurus is Pierre, the eldest, and Gay&European is Adam, the middle one.

Adri stays in Sydney for a month before she has to leave for Anchorage. It isn’t a surprise - she  _ does _ move a lot for work.

“It won’t be long,” she promises Herc, who, to her own surprise, she has gotten closer to over the past month. “We can skype, right?”

She promises Scott the same thing, albeit, a bit to her own surprise, less vigorously, and tries to get Ariadne to talk to her one more time.

Next, she asks the people who came to visit her over the past month to skype her too if needed, and asks both the Hansen brothers and the Spencers, for regular updates, as she does with every pilot she works with. 

Only after that does she think herself ready to leave.

~

_ No wonder they call it The Icebox, _ Adri thinks as she puts on a slightly too big and well worn sweater.

The change from Sydney to Anchorage isn’t a shock, it’s just hard to get used to. As much as she travels, Adri decides, there’s no getting used to the change in temperatures. 

She sits on the bed and pulls out her laptop to check her email. She logs into Skype, too, to see if anyone’s messaged her there. 

Just as she notes that no important mail came a call rings. It is Herc Hansen, which makes Adri's chest warm.

They haven’t talked in two weeks, ever since Adri left Sydney, other than work related emails. This saddens Adri but she isn’t surprised, not really. Her life is rough like that, she thinks, and she's used to it.

Still, she picks up and greets Herc with a smile.

“Took you long enough,” she says jokingly. Herc smiles back.

It is that genuine, yet a bit sad smile Adri has come to like so much over the month she spent in Sydney. (She won’t admit that she _ loves  _ his smile, not even to herself.)

“I was busy. And time difference is a thing, you know,” he tells her, and she shakes her head.

“I know it is,” Adri snorts. “But, what’s changed for you to remember about the little old me here in Alaska?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Noticed you were online so I figured I can as well call you.” Worry flashes on Herc’s face. “Hope I’m not disturbing?”

Adri’s heart breaks a little.  _ Yeah, he’s only calling because he couldn’t sleep _ , she tells herself.  _ Why else? _

“Of course you aren’t,” she replies and adjusts her glasses. “It’s just… Am I really boring enough for you to call me when you can’t sleep?”

Adri turns her sadness into a joke. She tends to do that to hide when she’s feeling upset and she knows it is in no way good for her. Yet still she can’t help herself.

“Far from, actually.” Herc smiles again and so does Adri, because hey, he actually doesn’t think she’s boring. “Anyway, how’s Alaska?”

“You know how they call it The Icebox? Yeah.”

Herc laughs.  _ It’s a beautiful sound, _ Adri thinks.  _ He should laugh more often.  _ She does not say it out loud.

“That bad, huh?” Herc’s tone is happier - more cheerful - than before.

“Don’t laugh at me, Hercules,” Adri says. “I am suffering here!”

Now they both laugh.

“Seriously though,” Adri says, fixes her glasses again and sits more comfortably. “It’s a huge change from Australia.”

“I’d guess so,” Herc says as a matter of factly.

“At this point, I honestly don’t know which I prefer, Anchorage or Sydney.” Adri sighs and pauses for a moment before adding, “You know, we’re lucky you’re not Scott.”

“Yes, we are,” Herc says, nodding, which makes Adri laugh. “Why?” 

“Because he’d say something about knowing where  _ he _ ’d prefer me to be.”

Herc laughs.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t say that?” he asks. Adri shrugs.

“You don’t look like… You look like you can keep it in your pants.” She hesitates for a brief moment. “Unlike Scott.”

Herc nods. “It’s ‘cause I’m not Scott.”

They fall silent, but it’s not an uncomfortable silence, Adri thinks. Still, she decides to break it and ask about something that has been bothering her for a couple of days now, since the last email she got from Herc.

“How’s Ariadne doing?” she asks. Herc is clearly surprised by the question.

“She’s… okay. As good as she can be, anyway. Her birthday is coming soon.” Herc lets out a long sigh and rubs his neck.

“Any present ideas?” Adri asks, brushing a loose strand of hair off her forehead.

“I was thinking about getting her a pet, actually,” Herc admits. Adri considers the idea for a bit before nodding.

“Yes, from what you’ve told me about her, I think it might be a good idea. She could use a friend. What kind of a pet though?”

“A dog, I think. Ari likes dogs.” Herc hesitates before adding, “Or at least used to. You know, before.”

Adri nods. She knows.  _ Before _ everything was different. This saddens her.  _ Poor kid _ , she thinks.

They change the subject. Herc tells Adri how things are going in Sydney and that Scott finally found someone to “christen the ‘dome with”, as one of the scientists called it way back when. They both laugh, Herc at the name and Adri at the event itself, to which Herc rolls his eyes. 

“I don’t get it,” Adri says through laughter. “He’s been flirting with me and, presumably, trying to get me into bed with him for a month. And when I’m gone for less than two weeks he ends up banging someone else.”

Herc shrugs. “It’s Scott,” he says as if it explained everything.

Adri opens her mouth to answer but she doesn't get a chance. There's a knock on her door, and Allison is yelling at Adri that she needs to talk  _ right now _ . 

“I need to go. As you see, duty calls. Literally,” Adri tells Herc. “Try to get some sleep, Hercules. And talk to you soon, yeah?”

“Yeah, see ya,” Herc agrees before disconnecting.

Adri looks at the screen where his face has just disappeared and shakes her head sadly. 

“You’re pathetic,” she mumbles to herself before getting up and opening the door to greet her guest.

~

Adri spends another two weeks in Anchorage. Then, she is sent to Lima for a month.

Her and Herc skype several more times, getting closer to each other still. It makes Adri happy and, she realizes, her crush on Herc does not disappear like it would under normal circumstances. In fact, it grows bigger and stronger. Scott skypes her several times too, but not as many as his brother. Adri is not bothered by it, even if she does enjoy their talks.  _ Scott is nice enough _ , she thinks,  _ but he isn’t Herc. _

After Lima Adri goes back to Sydney. It is a surprise for her, but a happy one, as she admits to herself.

When she reports to the Marshall after arrival, as she usually does, she finds out that she’ll be permanently stationed in Sydney, traveling to other Shatterdomes only upon request.

Adri doesn’t know what to think of it. She only knows that there will be a lot of emails and paperwork involved. She decides to sort it out later. Now, she considers greeting the Hansens and sharing the news with them, but the idea of taking a nap first wins.

~

[ _ From a chat log between dr Oyeur and her brothers, Pierre and Adam] _

**_Llamalogy_ ** _ : I'm gonna be staying in Sydney _

**_Pierresaurus_ ** _ : You mean permanently? _

**_Gay &European:_ ** _ Isn't it where the Hottie is stationed? _

**_Llamalogy_ ** _ : 2x yes. Imma die _

**_Gay &European_ ** _ :RIP in peace _

**_Pierresaurus_ ** _ : Adam you do realize that rip already implies the peace right? _

**_Gay &European_ ** _ : Ye but she's gonna need 2x peace with Hottie around _

**_Llamalogy_ ** _ : Fuck u Adam _

~

Scott’s hands are hot on Adri’s skin and his kisses are like fire on her lips. They do not make love, not right now, not  _ ever.  _ They are fuck. It is primal and raw and wild, not sweet and gentle like Adri is used to.

Scott doesn’t stay after they are done.

~

“What a cute dog,” Adri says scratching the bulldog’s head.

“Yeah, thanks. Got him from dad as a birthday gift,” Ariadne Hansen replies shrugging.

“What’s his name?” Adri asks and smiles. _ So Herc got the dog and Ari seems to like it. Good. _

“Max,” Ariadne answers.

She bends down to pet the dog and Adri can see a genuine smile appear on her face.

~

Adri is sitting in the office she was given upon her arrival in Sydney. She's sorting through her files, dividing them on those she should keep and those she should send to other Shatterdomes. Next to that she has a ton of emails she should send. And probably a bunch of other things she should take care of. 

Adri sighs and hides her face in her hands. She's happy that now she's permanently stationed in Sydney since, in many ways, it makes her job easier and she can work with Herc Hansen which was, after all, her dream but, at the same time, she's… sad. And tired. 

She dislikes the paperwork she needs to take care of. After all there is over a year’s worth of work with pilots involved that she needs to transfer to other people. And being stationed in only one Shatterdome costs her many research opportunities. 

There's a knock.

“Come in,” Adri calls loud enough for the person on the other side of the metal door to hear.

Herc Hansen pops in and greets Adri with a smile.

“Hi,” he greets. “Heard you were back.”

“Yeah,” she says. “Sorry I didn’t come over to say hello, I was a bit busy.”

“Nah, it's okay,” Herc shrugs and makes a move as if he wanted to leave. “I only stopped by to say hi anyway. I see you've got… stuff to do.” 

“Oh… Right.” Adri blushes and gestures to the chair on the opposite side of the desk. “Why don't you sit? I can… not be busy for a while.”

“Ah, procrastinating, I see,” Herc laughs, but sits anyway. Adri takes a deep breath. 

“I have news, Hercules,” she says.

“Good news or bad news?” Herc asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Depends,” Adri shots back.

“On what?”

“On whether or not you want me around.”

“And if I say I do?”

Adri feels warmth spreading in her chest.  _ Not now _ , she tells her stupid crush.  _ You can die about it later. _

“Then it’s good news,” she replies. “I’m pregnant.”

Herc looks at her in shock. 

“Sorry, what?” he asks. Adri laughs. 

“I'm kidding.” She raises her arms in a gesture of surrender. “I'm officially staying here, in Sydney.”

“Oh,” Herc sighs, relieved. And then, “That's great.”

~

This time Scott stays for a bit after they have sex. He’s lying in bed next to Adri, not hugging her. She is not bothered by that, even if she is the type to cuddle after sex. She doesn’t expect Scott to like that, too, after all.

“Heard you’re staying in Sydney?” Scott says conversationally.

“Yeah,” Adri replies. “Herc told you?”

“Yeah.” Both fall silent for a while, before Scott speaks up again. “You’re good fuck, doc.”

Adri turns her head to him and raises her eyebrows. “What do you want, Scott?”

Scott shrugs. “We could make this…” He gestures between them. “A regular thing. Or semi-regular. Or whatever. If you want.”

“Do you mean fuck buddies?” Adri offers. Scott nods.

“Yeah, fuck buddies.”

Adri considers it. She’s usually not the type of person to do that. Normally, she’d prefer a traditional relationship, only now she isn’t looking. And sex with Scott is good. _ Why not, then? _ she asks herself. 

“Get tested first,” she tells Scott, only half jokingly. “Then I’ll think about it.”

She knows it’s only an excuse to not think about it right now but Scott seems to accept it.

“Sure thing, doc,” he laughs.

~

Whenever Adri can’t sleep she takes long walks through Shatterdome. She finds the silence that falls during the night calming. It usually makes sorting out thoughts racing through her head easier, too.

This time she finds herself wandering into the mess hall. It is empty, like the rest of the Shatterdome. Except for Herc Hansen, Adri notices.

Herc seems to notice Adri too. He waves at her to join him at the table. Adri does.

“Can’t sleep either?” Herc asks. Adri nods.

“Lots of things going on my mind tonight,” she explains. “Silence makes it easier to think.”

Herc nods in understanding. They fall quiet, both deep in thought. Adri, to her own surprise, finds herself shifting a bit closer to Herc. He does not move away, but at the same time he does not seem to notice.

“So, you and Scott?” Herc breaks the silence.

Adri is not surprised he knows.  _ They pilot a Jaeger together, _ she thinks. _ Herc must’ve seen the times I’ve had sex with Scott in Scott’s memories.  _ Still, she doesn’t know what to say. Her crush on Herc is yelling at her but she pushes it to the back of her mind.

“It’s just sex,” she finally replies. “You know, like fuck buddies?”

Herc looks at her, puzzled. 

“Didn’t peg you for that kinda person,” he says. 

Adri shrugs. That's the thing though, she isn't that kind of person and Herc is fucking right. 

“I take what I can get, Hercules ” she says instead.  Then, she adds, “The end of the world is not a good time to form stable relationships, if you ask me. So sex it is. Nothing more.” She hesitates. “Scott is good in bed, too, and I don't feel anything other than friendship for him anyway.”

She hides her face in her hands and sighs. Herc puts a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

“Are you alright?” he asks.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Adri replies quickly. She’s not and both her and Herc know that. 

Yet he does not say anything and neither of them move for a long time, both lost in thought. Finally, Adri stands up. 

“I think I’ll go to my room now. Try and get some sleep,” she says. Herc looks up at her.

“Want me to walk you back?” he asks. Adri shrugs.

“If you want,” she replies.

He does.

~

Adri is, as usual, neck deep in paperwork when someone knocks on her office door.  _ Does everyone in here have such a shit timing?  _ she thinks but calls out nonetheless,

“Come in.”

Ariadne Hansen’s face peeks from behind the door.

“Hey, doc,” she mumbles.

“Ari,” Adri smiles at the kid. “Can I call you that? Why don’t you come in and sit down? What brings you here?”

Ariadne walks in and plops down on the chair. Her bulldog, as always, follows. 

“Sure. You said I can come over here whenever, right?” she asks. Adri can hear a trace of uncertainty in her voice.

“Yes, I did say you can come visit whenever you need.” She sends Ariadne a comforting smile.

“Can I… Can I sit here for some time? Not talk, just sit.”

“Yes, of course you can.” Adri smiles at Ariadne again and Ariadne looks at her, grateful. “If you want to talk I’m here.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Ariadne falls silent before adding, “Don’t tell my dad, will ya, doc?”

“Of course, if you don’t want me to.”

Ariadne sends her a small smile. “Thanks, doc.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adri's brothers are there again. Adri has issues. Scott is onto something.  
> Also, just how much can change in your life during a year.

**November 2017**

Adri is given two weeks leave to visit her family in France. When she is telling her goodbyes to her friends in Sydney Scott winks at her. 

“Will be waiting for you, doc,” he tells her. 

Herc, who is standing next to him, rolls his eyes and smiles at Adri. 

“See you when you come back, yeah?”

Adri nods. 

Pierre picks her up at the airport. He greets her with a long hug and ruffles her hair.

“Adam isn't here yet,” he says. “Will be tomorrow.”

Pierre doesn't mention their brother’s boyfriend but Adri assumes he’ll be tagging along too. Those two are a package deal, after all.

Next day, when Adam and Jason arrive, Adam hugs Adri and both he and his boyfriend ruffle her hair. At that, Adri huffs in annoyance and Jason laughs.

“You look like an angry badger when you do that,” he points out. Adri rolls her eyes and everyone else laughs.

During her stay they exchange stories and talk about their lives. Adri tells her family about Sydney. Adam teases her about getting to meet her hero. Pierre shuts him down and Adri sticks out her tongue at him.

Herc skypes her twice, Scott does once. Adri hides in her room when it happens to avoid teasing from her brothers, Adam especially. Hansens do tease her too, but with them it’s easier: she threatens she will stop talking to them and they cut it.

When she is leaving after two weeks her brothers say goodbye, make promises of skyping _ often  _ and give her long hugs. As sad as she is to leave, she finds herself happy to get back to Sydney. 

~

Ariadne Hansen visits her one more time before the New Year. She says nothing this time, too, but thanks Adri when she gets a bar of chocolate.

~

Sydney Shatterdome throws a New Year’s party. Adri decides to attend it, since, she thinks, she has nothing better to do - it would be impossible to get any work done with all the noise so she might as well enjoy herself.

Adri enjoys talking to people and making jokes but she sneaks off with a glass of champagne some time before midnight. 

She finds Herc Hansen while looking for an empty spot to sit, which is, at this time, strangely hard.

“May I join?” she asks. Herc looks at her, surprised, but nods nonetheless.

“Sure,” he replies. “Not enjoying the party?”

“Oh, I am,” Adri assures and lets out a smile laugh. “I just thought it’d be a good idea to disappear before Scott, or anyone else for that matter, gets to me and demands a New Year’s kiss. Or whatever.” 

Herc laughs. “So instead you get me.”

“I’m not complaining,” Adri assures. She does not mean for it to come out as flirtatiously as it does. “How about you, Hercules? Were  _ you  _ enjoying the party?”

“Needed to clear my head a bit,” Herc shrugs.

Adri looks around. “You know, midnight should hit soon.”

Just as she says that, midnight hits. Fireworks go off outside and inside everyone starts cheering.

“You think?” Herc laughs, and then looks at Adri. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year,” Adri replies and downs her champagne.

~

Adri isn’t asleep. She’s been crying and just managed to calm herself down. She’s had a bad day and now it is coming all out. It is late, but she can’t sleep. Instead, she’s curled on her bed, staring blankly into the concrete wall in front of her.

Someone knocks on her door.

“Who’s there?” Adri calls out, her voice trembling.

“It’s me,” comes the answer. “Herc. Can I come in?”

Adri sits up on the bed and takes a deep breath. She doesn’t want to see Herc right now, she doesn’t want to see anyone, but a part of her is curious about why anyone would knock at her door at this time of the night.

Might as well talk to Herc even for five minutes, she decides. Only to find out why he’s here.

“Come in,” she invites.

Herc does. He closes the door behind him softly and hovers around the chair as if wanting to sit but afraid to do so.

“Sorry if I woke you,” he says. Adri waves him off.

“I wasn’t asleep anyway, Hercules,” she declares.  _ I was crying my eyes out.  _ “What brings you here?”

“Couldn’t sleep again,” Herc replies. He looks at Adri studiously. “I… What happened? You were crying.”

Of course he noticed, he had to notice and Adri was wrong to hope he wouldn’t.  _ Now he’ll want to know why, and to comfort me or whatever, and here goes him staying for only five minutes. Fucking hell. _

“Yeah,” Adri mumbles. “I was crying a bit. Happens sometimes, don’t worry. It's not important anyway.”

Herc sits on the bed next to Adri and puts a hand on her shoulder. It is comforting, just like that one time in the mess hall late at night, when neither of them could sleep.  _ A lot like tonight, _ Adri thinks. But this time, they are in her quarters and Adri is in her pajamas and she has to stop herself from curling next to Herc and demanding cuddles.

“I reckon it's  _ got _ to be pretty important if it made  _ you _ cry,” Herc says finally. 

He looks at loss as to what to do, clearly not used to having to comfort someone.  _ Or maybe he's just out of practice, _ Adri thinks.  _ He's been serving, and as alone as a Ranger can be, for a while now, after all. _ Still, she finds it flattering that Herc thinks of her as strong enough to not cry over stupid things. 

“Maybe so,” Adri shrugs. 

Herc’s hand is heavy on her back but it is a comforting weight, and not unwelcome one. 

“Wanna talk about it?” he offers, which earns him a curious glance from Adri. 

“You sure you wanna hear about it?” she asks, making sure that he really does want to listen about her life problems. 

“Uh-huh,” Herc nods. “Least I can do, yeah?”

It all spills out of Adri. How she misses her brothers, how she is afraid she might not make it and never see them again, how she's always worried that one of the Rangers she befriended might not make it, and how there's so much death surrounding them and it's terrifying. 

“When will it end, Hercules?” she asks. “Will it ever end?”

Herc does not reply. Instead, he holds her close and rubs her shoulders gently in comforting, circular motions.

Adri continues sobbing way after she's stopped talking. Herc’s shirt is wet with tears but he does not move away still. It is Adri who makes a move first.

“Thank you,” she mumbles and wipes her face. She takes a long pause before speaking again. “Will you stay?”

Adri herself does not know if she means only tonight or forever. Either way, Herc hums in agreement and they curl up on her bed together.

When Adri wakes up the bed next to her is empty. This saddens her, but at the same time a wave of relief washes over her. She doesn’t want her friendship with Hercules Hansen to get any weirder than it already is.

~

A couple of days later Herc gives Adri a bar of chocolate. It is the brand she has specifically mentioned missing. 

She does not question where he got it from.

~

[ _ From dr Oyeur's personal notes] _

_ I've been stupid, so fucking stupid. _

_ How can I even think he'd like someone as pathetic as me. He has his own problems, he shouldn't focus on mine. _

_ I'm a psychologist, I'm supposed to help others, not be the one being helped. _

_ I’d hate me if I were Hercules. But I guess he cares, at least a little bit. It's…. Dunno.  _

_ I don't like myself but I like him a lot, and that's enough for now. _

~

“What’s with you and Herc?” Scott asks between kisses.

“What?” Adri rasps out. 

“What’s going on-” a gasp, “-between you two?”

“Friendship?” A moan. “What else.”

Adri is being sent to Vladivostok for two weeks so, of course, Scott had to visit and say  _ goodbye.  _ Which, expectantly, led to sex. That Adri knows was going to happen, Scott wouldn't show up in front of her door otherwise. She is not sure, however, what brought on Herc. 

“He thinks about you, you know,” Scott tells her later, glancing at her. They are lying on Adri’s bed, still naked but not touching.

“I think about him too,” Adri replies and stretches. “Like I've said, we're friends.”

Scott shakes his head. 

“No, I've seen the way he thinks about friends and it's different,” he explains. “It’s more like the way he thinks about Angela.”

_ So like a dead woman _ , Adri wants to say, but doesn't. She knows what Scott means.

“So you’re suggesting that…” she says and lets the sentence drop so that Scott can finish it - if he wants.

“I’m not suggesting anything,” the man declares shrugging. “I’m just letting ya know what’s on my bro’s mind.”

Adri huffs. “Yeah, whatever.”

~

When Adri comes back from Vladivostok Scott studies her with a weird look on his face. Neither of them mention the conversation they had before Adri left.

~

Herc’s hand rests on Adri’s shoulder as the man laughs and a burst of warm and dizzy lightness spreads through her chest. 

_ Fuck _ , she thinks. _ I got it bad.  _

~

Time passes. Adri works, her affair with Scott Hansen continues and her friendship with Herc Hansen grows. And so does her crush, Adri notices sadly. She was not going to let it happen, and yet it is. She laughs at her own stupidity. _ As if anything in your life went as planned.  _

Ariadne Hansen visits more often and, sometimes, Adri manages to get her to talk a little. She considers it a victory, even if, in grand scheme of things, it is a small one, and spoils Ariadne with proper chocolate whenever she can. The kid is, clearly, more than happy.

Adri is sent to other Shatterdomes a few more times, and she gets to visit her family. 

Adam finds out about her affair with Scott Hansen and teases her to no end about it. 

When he finds out about her, at this point, close friendship with Herc Hansen his teasing gets even worse. Adri scoffs at him and threatens she will never speak to him again, to which Pierre calls both her and Adam idiots and tells them to cut their arguing. 

Adri is glad she did not mention her crush on Herc because she is sure she wouldn't see the end of  _ that _ . 

Time passes. Birthdays come and go, then Christmas (Ariadne gets another chocolate from Adri, and Max gets a new toy) and then New Year. 

This time Adri doesn't get a New Year kiss either, but she has to admit to herself: she would really like Herc to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is a shithead. Date actually happens. Relationship finds Adri instead of other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't come at me, I would actually lowkey die for my trash pilot man Scott, but well. Life happens. Adri knows what she wants and it's Herc.

**April 2019**

Usually it’s simple. “Hey, wanna come over later?” “Sure.” They bang and go their separate ways.

But sometimes Scott pushes, and Adri pushes right back. Just like tonight.

“No,” Adri says. “I’m not interested in that, Scott. I’ve told you.”

“Oh c’mon, doc,” Scott whines as he sits back on the bed. “Just this once. I promise I’ll make it good.”

The entire thing is, Scott likes it rough, Adri doesn’t. It reminds her too much of her father, and it’s something she doesn’t want to remember.

“No means no, Scott.” Adri’s voice is quiet, but it’s a quiet that holds a storm. “If you’re not going to respect that, I’m afraid we’re over.”

Scott’s eyes widen in surprise for a moment. Then, his signature smirk returns to his face. 

“You wouldn’t leave over somethin’ stupid like that, would ya, doc?”

“It’s not ‘something stupid’, Scott,” Adri snaps at him. “And if you think it is then I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Don’t be mean like that,” Scott drawls. “And besides, why are you getting so worked up over it anyway? It’s  _ sex _ .”

This time, Adri doesn’t snap, much to her own surprise, and she doesn’t get angry. She is just done.

“It’s over, Scott,” she informs. “You did it, it’s over. Don’t talk to me. Or do. I don’t care. But sex isn’t happening either way.”

Then, she leaves. And it feels just as good as the sex did.

~

Herc finds Adri in the cafeteria some thirty minutes later. She’s staring into her coffee as though it was to give her the answers to all the questions in the universe.

“Your brother’s an idiot,” she says. 

“I know.” A corner of Adri’s mouth goes up as Herc sighs. “What he’d done this time?”

Adri stares into her coffee even more intently.

“He was being an inconsiderate douche and tried to convince me to do something I really didn’t want to do.”  She shrugs and looks at Herc. “I dumped him. As much as you can dump a friend with benefits anyway.”

Herc’s eyebrows raise in surprise, but there’s something about the way his body shifts that indicates just  _ a bit _ of relief.

“I knew that Scott was a wanker but-”

_ He’s my responsibility that I should take care of _ , Adri finishes to herself.

“Scott is also an adult,” she stops Herc. “And so am I. I can deal with my problems. Just as I’ve dealt with Scott. I don’t need anyone going around dealing with things for me. Thanks for caring, though, Hercules.”

She turns back to her coffee.

~

Adri and Scott do not speak and avoid each other like fire. Scott doesn’t even bother apologizing to Adri, which Adri is relieved about. She is sure she would get angry, and she doesn’t want that. She  _ can’t  _ have that.

Adri isn’t sad. She knows she should be at least a little bit, but she isn’t. She is angry. 

It is the wet kind of anger, that has Adri crying her eyes out many times. Herc Hansen is there with her often and she considers herself lucky that he hasn't left her and her mess yet. 

~

From the corner of her eye Adri can see Ariadne fidgeting around and, from what Adri can tell, playing with something. The girl has come to seek refuge from the world, or, maybe, from her father, in Adri’s office, Max in tow, which isn’t that surprising, but she seems more nervous than usually.

Adri is about to ask Ariadne what is bothering her but the girl is faster. She, as Adri realizes now, has taken the small genderqueer flag usually standing on Adri’s desk and is now studying it curiously.

“What’s that?” she asks.

Adri’s lips twitch. She should have expected this question to come sooner or later.

“It’s a pride flag,” she answers reaching out and taking the flag from Ariadne. “Genderqueer.”

Ariadne opens her mouth to ask something but Adri stops her before she can.

“It’s a gender identity,” she explains. “It can mean many things, but, in general, means something outside of the typical man-woman binary.”

Ariadne nods, but her brow is furrowed.

“Gender?” she asks.

“How you see yourself,” Adri says. “You know, man, woman, etcetera.”

Many questions follow and Adri is more than happy to answer. She tells Ariadne about her own experience with and, although she herself admits she doesn’t know as much about that as about being genderqueer, about other gender identities.

Ariadne, to Adri’s surprise, is quite interested in the idea of transness. She asks more questions about this topic than others and lights up when Adri offers she’ll look up more information about that topic for the next time Ariadne comes over.

When the girl leaves, Adri can feel herself smile. She can tell she is doing something good and she’s proud of herself for it.

~

**July 2019**

Adri figures out that Herc has asked her out only after they get to the restaurant. 

“It's a date,” she says. “Isn't it?”

“Maybe,” Herc answers. “If you want it to be.”

_ If I want _ , Adri thinks. _ I do. _ She knows Herc might not be aware of it even though she  _ did _ agree to go out with him. 

After all she told both him and herself that she is not looking for a relationship.  _ One date is not a relationship though, is it?  _

“I get the restaurant part,” Adri says instead. “Typical adult first date place. But why french?” Herc is ready to answer before Adri stops him. “Other than because I’m French.”

Herc lets out a small laugh.

“Thought that you’d like it. That it would ease the homesickness a little,” he declares. Then pauses. “Did you really say first date? Meaning there will be others?”

Adri curses herself for giving Herc hope for something that might not happen. 

“Maybe,” she tells him, not wanting to break his heart but not lead him on either. “We’ll see how this one goes.”

It does go well, which Adri doesn’t find all that surprising. She’s with Herc after all and, at least for her, it always means fun.

They sit in the restaurant, eating, chatting and laughing. Adri insists on splitting the bill to which, to her surprise, Herc agrees. Then, they take a walk back to the Shatterdome. Herc offers Adri an arm which she takes with a smile. He walks Adri straight to the door to her quarters.

She moves to lay a kiss on Herc’s cheek. He moves, too. His head turns and a kiss lands on his lips instead of his cheek.

They both immediately move back, crimson blush covering their cheeks.

_ Herc is cute when he blushes, _ Adri notes.  _ Fuck me. _

“Sorry,” Herc mumbles, scratching his neck.

“Don’t be,” Adri breathes in. “I think it’s a good way to end a date, actually.”

“If you say so, doc,” Herc nods with a smile. “Then we might as well do it properly.”

Then, he kisses her again. It is longer, definitely, gentle and sweet and everything Adri had imagined. Warmth spreads through her body and she feels like she could fly.

When they finally -  _ finally _ \- break away Adri takes a step back and opens the door to her quarters. 

“Why don’t you come in, Hercules?” she says.

Herc takes the invitation and follows Adri into the room. As soon as the door closes behind them, he kisses her again. His hands find their way around her waist and her hands tangle in his jacket. 

Adri pushes Herc towards the bed, to which he breaks the kiss and laughs.

“Eager, are we?”, he teases.

“Oh shush you,” Adri replies and kisses Herc again.

His knees hit the edge of the bed and he sits down, pulling Adri with him. She lands on top of him, causing him to fall down. They break the kiss again and start laughing.

At this moment, Adri feels incredibly happy and, to her own surprise, very much in love.

_ Well, _ she thinks.  _ Maybe I could give relationship with Herc a shot. _

They laugh and laugh, and Adri feels warm. And then Herc kisses her again and she feels ever warmer.

They kiss some more and they laugh some more too and at some point kissing turns into making out. Adri feels warmth spread through her again, only this time it isn’t the happy warmth, it’s the “way too hot, let’s get our clothes off” warmth. 

They move away after what feels like forever.

Adri rolls off of Herc and touches his face gently.

“I think you should go, Hercules. It is getting late.”

She is blushing and a shy smile finds its way on her kiss-swollen lips.

Herc sits up and rubs his neck. 

“Yeah, you’re right I guess.” He gets up from the bed. “See you tomorrow?”

Adri nods. “Oh, Hercules?” she says and winks. “You can start thinking about the second date.”

Herc’s smile is, to Adri, brighter than the sun.

~

The second date rolls around, then the third and then, during a cuddle session that might or might not be a continuation of the fifth date (movie, Adri’s pick) Adri is hit with a realization.

“Hercules, are we dating?” she asks. Herc looks at her weirdly.

“I mean, theoretically?” he answers, his voice uncertain.

“And practically?” Adri raises an eyebrow. “Because I think I’d really like that.”

“Then I think we are,” Herc declares. “Because I’d like that too.”

Adri laughs and kisses Herc. They kiss and kiss and kiss again before Herc lets out a small laugh.

“What?” Adri asks, her brows furrowing.

“Remember how you told me you weren’t looking for a relationship?” Confusion paints on Adri’s face. “After you began sleeping with Scott?”

Adri curses. Did he really have to remember it?

“Yeah, I do remember.” She shrugs. “Guess a relationship found me.”

They both laugh, and then kiss some more.

~

[ _ From a chat log between dr Oyeur and her brothers, Pierre and Adam] _

**_Llamalogy:_ ** _ I’ve done somethin really stupid y’all _

**_Pierresaurus:_ ** _ What _

**_Gay &European: _ ** _ What _

**_Llamalogy:_ ** _ Did A Thing. A Thing that I told myself I wouldn't do. Tell you everything when I visit _

**_Gay &European:_ ** _ Adri u lil shit. Spill _

**_Llamalogy:_ ** _ I had a fwb with Scott Hansen. Not anymore tho, I kinda dumped him. _

**_Pierresaurus:_ ** _ We are to guess it isn't the thing then? _

**_Gay &European:_ ** _ Do not dodge the question Adrienne _

**_Llamalogy:_ ** _ No it isn't the thing and also fuck off Adam  _

_ I just said I'll tell you everything when I visit _

**_Gay &European:_ ** _ I hate u _

~

It takes the whole of two days for almost the entirety of the Shatterdome to find out about their relationship. Adri isn’t sure how that happened but there is nothing she can do now. She can only smile politely and thank people that congratulate her.

On day three Ariadne Hansen corners her in her office, Max in tow.

“So, you and my old man, huh?” 

“Yes, Ari, me and your dad are together,” Adri replies calmly.

Ariadne scowls.

“Don’t worry,” Adri assures her, remembering what she’d told her about her mom. “I’m not going to replace your mother.”

She sends the kid a warm, kind smile.

“I hope so,” Ariadne grunts in reply, still looking like Adri has personally murdered her entire family.

“Now, is there anything else you’d like to talk about?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck comes out. Birthdays happen. Sexy times are had. We say goodbye to our dear Lucky Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last week, stuff happened and the chapter wasn't done on time.

When Ariadne, now Charles - Charlie? Chuck? - comes out to Adri, she is, despite everything, not surprised. But when the kid tells her she’s the first person he’s come out to she feels flattered.

“Thank you for telling me…” she says with a smile, letting the end of the sentence fall as she doesn’t know how to address the kid.

He catches on immediately.

“It’s Chuck, I guess.” He shrugs. “And yeah, no worries.”

Coming out to Herc and, by extension, Scott is another matter altogether. Chuck - it’s Chuck now, Adri has to remind herself - asks Adri to come with him. It surprises her but she still agrees.

It doesn’t go as well as coming out to Adri did. Chuck and Herc almost start arguing and Adri gas to intervervene.

She pulls the Hansens apart and gives Chuck a hug. He does not pull away, like he normally would, which saddens Adri.  _ He must really be hurt _ , she thinks.

Then, she turns to Herc.

“This is your son,” she says, gesturing towards Chuck. Her tone is cold, colder than she has ever taken with Herc but hell, she decides, Chuck is her first priority now, her tentative relationship with Herc be damned. “You better deal with it, Hercules, or you can fuck off. Both from Chuck and from me.”

Surprise appears on Herc's face and, when Adri turns to look at Chuck she can see surprise on his face as well - but for him, it is mixed with, or even predominated by, thankfulness.

When her eyes turn back to Herc the man nods solemnly.

Adri nods back and turns to Chuck again. She puts a hand on his shoulder, cursing her height and the fact that she has to stand on her tiptoes to be able to put a hand on a 16 year old’s shoulder. She sends Chuck a warm, reassuring smile.

“You wanna go?” she asks him.

He nods.

They spend the next half an hour in Adri’s office eating the bar of chocolate Adri had stashed in her desk for situations such as this.

Finally, as Chuck is leaving, he sends Adri one last, grateful, half smile.

“Thanks, doc.” he says.

Adri smiles back and makes a mental note to look into PPDC’s resources for trans people.

~

To Adri’s own surprise, a relationship doesn’t change much between her and Herc. They go out together sometimes, sure, and they kiss and cuddle, but, other than that, nothing. 

As much as it is a surprise, it is calming too. Adri is glad they can keep the easygoingness of their friendship. She is happy and, if she has to be honest with herself, so in love with Herc that her heart swells a bit every time she sees him.

Still she knows things aren’t as wonderful. She is told that Scott gets into trouble and is let off with a warning that if he does something like that again he will be discharged from the Jaeger program. This causes Chuck to enlist in the Academy (Adri still doesn’t understand the kid’s reasoning, but there is nothing she can do to change his mind), which, in turn, causes the already deep rift between the kid and his father to deepen.

Adri knows there is nothing she can do about Scott, but she tries talking to Herc and Chuck. The only result she gets is Chuck angrily storming out of her office.

~

“Does being into Raleigh Becket make me gay?” Chuck asks suddenly during one of their meetings. 

Adri looks at him, surprised, but then she smiles. 

“If you want it to,” she says. “You can be other things too, like bisexual.” 

The conversation drifts to other topics- what’s been on Chuck’s mind recently, how’s the situation with Herc, the Academy- when Chuck pauses and  _ looks  _ at Adri, as if he's just had an epiphany.

“Doc, I think I'm gay.”

Adri quirks an eyebrow, then she smiles warmly.

“Thank you for telling me,” she says, for the second time in the span of months. “Do you want to tell your dad?”

Chuck shakes his head.

“Nah, not yet.” 

“Alright.” Adri reaches out and squeezes Chuck’s hand. “Do it at your own pace, kid. That’s the best way to go about it.”

~

**September 1st, 2019**

Herc has insisted on giving Adri some sort of birthday gift. In return, she has told him that the only gift she'd like would be spending the night with him.

“Like we don't do it every other night,” Herc had laughed, but they still agreed on a movie night. 

So, September 1st Adri clears out of her office early and joins Herc in her quarters. 

Movies are, of course, Adri’s pick so she goes with two of her favourites:  _ Heathers  _ and  _ Dead Poets Society _ . She knows she'll cry during the latter and she's planning to use it as an excuse to cuddle. 

Herc, to her surprise, ends up getting a bit teary-eyed as well. Adri, despite crying herself, teases him about it, to which he rolls his eyes. 

Then, they cuddle well into the night and Adri considers it a well-spent birthday.

~

**November 2019**

Adri manages to get two weeks off to visit her family. When saying goodbye Herc mumbles something about his birthday falling right in the middle of her visit but Adri kisses him softly and promises she will make it up to him. This makes both of them laugh as Adri swears that no, she didn’t mean it in  _ that  _ way (“unless you want to” not needing to be said).

Adri is always glad to see her family. They help her relax and unwind, and they remind her why she is doing her job.

She is happy to tell them about her, still new and exciting, relationship with Herc.

When Adri does announce (during lunch, no less) that the big Thing she has mentioned  _ months _ ago is that she is, in fact, dating Hercules Hansen, the famous Jaeger pilot she’s had a crush on for ages, the reactions she receives are far from what she expected.

Natalie, Pierre’s wife, grins at her and congratulates her and Pierre mutters something along the lines of “finally” before congratulating her too.

Adam chokes on something he’s been eating and Jason has to slap him on the back. In between coughs he mumbles something that sounds like “congratulations”.

Jason, having helped his boyfriend, smiles at Adri mischievously and reaches out to pat her on the shoulder. 

“You know how they say, little sib,” he says. “Chase your dreams and whatnot, yeah?”

Adri scoffs at that. “Yeah, whatever, man.”

“I still can’t believe you were sleeping with Scott Hansen and didn’t tell us,” Adam chimes in, his voice filled with mock annoyance.

“Oh let her live, Adam,” Pierre chides, but they still laugh.

Adri makes a point of calling Herc on his birthday. He smiles when he sees her and rolls his eyes when she wishes him happy birthday. 

“You know I was only joking, right?” he asks. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” she replies. 

In the background Adam’s yelling can be heard.

“Hey, that’s your boyfriend?” he shouts and Adri realizes that he’s purposefully talking in English, not French. “Tell him I said hi.”

Adri scoffs. “As you could hear, my brother wants me to tell you hi from him. Don’t mind him, he’s an idiot.”

Adri knows Herc isn’t expecting any sort of gift but she still gets him a box of french chocolates.

Herc’s smile when she gives it to him is almost as bright as the sun.

~

**December 2019**

Adri is sure that this is going to be Lucky Seven’s last deployment. Technically, she has no reason to think that. It is still a functioning Jaeger and both of the Hansens are still alive and well but there is a small voice in the back of her head and a sinking pit in her tummy that tells her that Lucky Seven’s glory days won’t last much longer.

Because of this, she worries. It's a three Jaeger drop so normally she wouldn't but she can  _ tell _ something is wrong between the Hansens by the way they fight.

They have drifted apart over the past couple of months but they have always been good in a fight, even if they weren't on very good terms with each other. 

Until now, it seems. 

Sure, they do manage to kill the kaiju after Horizon Brave is taken down, but they don't do it alone. In fact, Adri is sure that without Gipsy Danger backing them up they wouldn't have done it. 

So, when the pilots come back, Adri greets Herc with a long, long hug. She holds him, and he holds her back, both of then glad that he made it alive. 

After that, the Beckets go out for celebratory drinks (“And something else,” Yancy Becket laughs, nudging his brother on the side and Adri rolls her eyes because  _ are all young pilots like that? _ she asks herself) and Scott disappears. 

Adri is left only with Herc by her side, their hands clasped together.

“My room?” she asks. Herc nods. 

Her room it is. 

Adri knows Herc well enough to figure something is wrong. And she has been working with Jaeger pilots long enough to know that if they aren't looking well after drifting then it usually has something to do with their copilot. 

And she has known the Hansens long enough to figure that Scott has done something stupid. 

So, Adri decides once they reach her room, she must know more. 

“It's Scott, isn't it?” she asks once they're sitting on her bed, looking up worriedly at Herc. Her hand is resting on his shoulder comfortingly and their knees are touching. “What did he do?”

Herc’s brow furrows and he leans forward. 

“I need to report him,” is all he says and Adri knows not to press further.

If it was someone else, Adri might have argued. Might have questioned the idea. But she knows Herc and she knows that he wouldn’t report Scott unless he was completely sure his brother had done something bad.

So, she gives Herc a hug instead. It’s a bit uncomfortable at first, considering the position they are sitting in but soon Herc turns and hugs Adri back.

She isn’t sure who kisses who first. All she knows is that one moment they are hugging and seconds later Herc’s lips are warm against hers.

“I was worried you wouldn’t make it,” she tells him in between kisses.

He doesn’t reply. Instead, he kisses her again, but it is less gentle than before.  _ Like he wants to prove he's still alive, _ Adri realizes.  _ Both to me and to himself. _

And she kisses him back just as passionately. 

Soon, wandering hands join hot kisses, unnecessary clothes land on the floor and Herc wanting to prove he is still alive becomes both of them wanting to prove they  _ both  _ are alive, and together.

They fall asleep late into the night, tired and drunk on each other. 

~

Adri wakes up with her back pressed against Herc’s chest, wrapped in his arms, surrounded by warmth. She is reminded of last night, which draws a small, satisfied smile on her face despite the events that led up to what happened between them.

She wriggles in Herc’s arms, trying to turn around but he just pulls her closer still and mumbles something incomprehensible.

Adri lets out a breathy laugh.

“Hercules,” she groans sleepily.

Herc’s arms loosen around her and Adri shifts. Without her glasses everything is fuzzy, to say the least, but she still can tell her boyfriend is only pretending to be asleep. She cuddles close to him, her face resting against his naked shoulders.

“ _ Bonjour, mon coeur _ ,” she greets, not yet fully awake.

“Bonjour, bonjour,” comes a sleepy reply and Adri smiles into Herc’s shoulder.

Herc’s accent is heavier in the mornings which makes his attempts at speaking French even more adorable - and ridiculous - than usual. It also, to her own surprise, sends a jolt of warmth throughout her body. 

There is a kiss on the top of her head and she smiles. Then, she shuffles around a bit and the next kiss lands on her forehead.

They cuddle like that for some time, slowly waking up and, from time to time, kissing softly. 

It is not the first morning like that, even if it’s the first morning after, and Adri finds herself really appreciating it. They have things to do, yes, and places to be, but those can wait. Right now neither of them is in a hurry and they can spend some time together, enjoying each other’s presence and gathering strength for the day ahead of them.

After a long while, that, to Adri, is still not long enough, Herc lets go and sits up. Adri groans at the sudden loss of heat and buries herself under the covers.

“Think we should get up,” he says. Adri groans again. 

“I might consider it if you get me breakfast,” she tells him. Herc laughs.

“Brekkie in bed it is.”

~

They eat breakfast together but part ways soon after that. 

Herc needs to take care of the situation with Scott and Adri offers to help him. He refuses, saying that Scott is his brother and therefore his responsibility so he should be the one to deal with him. 

Adri knows better than to argue with that so she decides to catch the Beckets and talk to them before they are sent back to Alaska. 

~

_ [From Dr Oyeur’s personal notes.] _

_ So. We had sex. It happened just once, but in that one time it was so different from the sex with Scott? Not only because they are different people (obvs, but then, shit happens once you’re piloting with someone enough). Circumstances were different, too. _

_ They almost died. They almost fucking died and I have half a mind to blame Scott for it. _

_ Scott. Herc still won’t tell me what he did, but I can just guess that whatever it is, they are kicking him out. _

_ I don’t know how I should feel about this, especially considering my… relationship with Scott. _

 

_ Sometimes, I feel like my patients aren’t the only ones that need help. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye Scott, hi Chuck. New Year's kiss. Romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No personal snippet this chapter, might just put two in the next one though.

Scott Hansen is, indeed, discharged from the Jaeger program the very same month and Herc is left without a copilot. This doesn’t last long, however, as soon after that Herc is assigned a new copilot. And, to surprise of everyone other than Adri, a new Jaeger. 

After all, part of Adri had known that Lucky Seven’s glory days were over that day in Manila, even if she did not admit it to anyone, even herself.

Striker Eureka on the other hand… It’s new. And the Hansens are good. Herc has experience aplenty, and Chuck is a bright kid, and one of the best in his year in the Academy.

~

**December 31st, 2019**

Midnight is getting closer and the New Year’s party is in full swing. Adri, however, has retreated into the quietest corner and is now waiting for Herc.

She has asked him to fetch champagne and, hopefully, some snack before before midnight and now she can see him pass through the crowd on his way to join her.

Someone stops him once, twice, but he entertains them only for a moment, pointing in Adri’s direction and looking apologetic.

He slides in next to her, their shoulders barely touching, and passes Adri a glass of champagne and a plastic plate with a piece of cake, hands brushing against each other.

They exchange smiles. 

Small things like that, hands brushing against each other, shoulders touching, have become natural for them over past couple of months. Adri basks in those affectionate moments just as she basks in kisses and cuddles. She feels warm whenever she and Herc as much as exchange a small touch and even thinking about it makes her smile.

“Thank you,  _ mon cher _ ,” Adri nods as she tries to find a way to eat the cake while holding the champagne. 

Herc looks at her with raised eyebrows before asking, “You want help with that?”

Adri lets out a small, relieved sigh. “If you could be so kind.”

With that, she hands Herc the champagne glass and delves into the cake. She can feel Herc’s eyes on her and she can tell he’s smiling wide without even looking at him but she doesn’t care. She pauses only for a moment to look up at him.

“Want some?” she asks, offering Herc a bit of the cake. When he shakes his head no Adri shrugs. “More for me then.”

Soon, the cake is gone and Adri throws out the plate into the nearest trash. Herc hands her back her champagne and just then, the countdown starts.

“Guess this year we’re both getting our New Year’s kiss, no?” Adri laughs, taking a sip. Herc laughs too.

“I guess so, yeah.”

When the clock strikes midnight, they do not throw themselves at each other like many other couples do. Instead, it is a gentle and sweet peck on the lips that, to Adri, is a promise of more to come  _ later _ , when they are alone, in the privacy of Adri’s quarters. 

“Happy New Year,  _ mon chou _ ,” Adri whispers against Herc’s lips.

“Happy New Year.”

~

They find themselves in Adri’s quarters not even an hour later. The kisses they are exchanging are not sweet and gentle like before. Instead, they are hot and needy. Herc’s hands are burning on Adri’s skin and she wants to scream. She doesn’t. Instead, she pulls Herc even closer.

“I got my New Year’s kiss so now it’s turn for the New Year’s fuck, huh?” Adri laughs against Herc’s lips. He laughs too. 

“I was actually hoping for some New Year’s love making.” Herc’s lips find their way to Adri’s neck. “But if you wanna fuck…”

The sentence is left unfinished. Adri gasps as Herc leaves a hickey on her neck. Then, she laughs.

“New Year’s love making?” Another gasp. “Didn’t take  _ you _ for that kind of person.”

That, in turn, makes Herc chuckle. Adri continues with a small smile.

“But if my  _ monsieur romantique _ wants to make love to me then I’m not stopping him.”

They do end up making love and, to Adri’s greatest delight, cuddling afterwards. They cuddle a lot, she knows, especially after sex, but she still loves the feeling of being wrapped in Herc’s arms. He is warm, just soft enough to be comfortable and so much taller than Adri. She can’t help but love just how well they fit together.

Adri feels Herc’s lips on her forehead as she cuddles up to him.

“Goodnight,” he says softly against her skin.

“Goodnight,” Adri replies just as quietly. “Happy New Year,  _ mon coeur _ .  _ Je t’aime. _ ”

She considers herself lucky that Herc doesn’t know French well enough to understand what she’s saying.

~

Adri begins working with Herc and Chuck a couple of days later. 

They argue quite a lot, she finds, and sometimes, when she looks at them, Adri remembers her own father. She doesn’t want to remember, but she does.

Even now, almost fifteen years later, those memories bring fear. At the mere thought of her father Adri wants to run away and hide.

She doesn’t. Instead, she tells the memory of her father one thing:  _ I’ve left you behind when I moved to England with Pierre and Adam 14 years ago. You can’t hurt me anymore. _

Sometimes, when the arguments between Herc and Chuck get really bad, Adri wants to cry of helplessness, fear and worry.

She loves Herc with all her heart and she has come to know that a Ranger’s life isn’t easy, but she likes Chuck a lot, too. From what the kid told her, and from what she’s learned herself, Adri has gathered that the kid has it though. And Herc isn’t helping, even if he wants to.

Chuck is angry, Adri can see that. At Herc, at the Kaiju, at the world around them. But Adri doesn’t want Chuck to end up hating his father like she did. So she does what she can to help.

~

Of all things Adri has learned about Herc Hansen over time, his sweet tooth has been the most surprising. And, if she had to admit, incredibly adorable. 

Because of the rationing and the war, however, sweets can be quite hard to come by so neither Herc nor Adri can indulge as often as they would want to. Luckily, sometimes Adri is able to get her hands on a bar of chocolate. 

Many times, she’s given the chocolate to Chuck. The kid seemed to like it but he’s never asked Adri for more or where to get it.

However, since she began dating Herc most of the sweets she gets go to him. She still gives Chuck some, of course, but most goes to her boyfriend.

Adri never outright says she has sweets. She knows better than that. Instead, she asks Herc to visit her in her quarters and, when he comes, she uncovers the treats.

That's what she does this time, too. 

Herc passes her by in the mess hall. He smiles when he sees her, like he always does, and Adri, as always, melts a bit at the sight. Just as their shoulders brush against each other Adri pulls gently on his sleeve. Herc, luckily, understands what she means and leans in.

“Come over later, would you?” Adri says. 

Herc nods and with it, they part ways for now.

A couple of hours later, when Adri has already showered and changed into more comfortable clothes, Herc sneaks into her room. He doesn’t bother knocking anymore, he stopped a few months before when Adri joked that her quarters became sort of his quarters too, since he visits her almost every day.

Adri looks up from the book she has been reading and smiles. Then, she lifts the chocolate that has been lying on the bed next to her and waves it in Herc’s direction. 

“I got you something,” she says. 

Herc’s eyes light up and Adru has to stop herself from smirking.

“Is that-?” he asks, like every time he sees proper chocolate.

“Chocolate, _ oui _ ,” Adri nods.

Herc crosses the room in two big strides. He flops onto the bed next to her and reaches out to grab the chocolate, but Adri quickly moves her hand away.

“Nuh-uh,” she declares teasingly. “You have to ask, Hercules. Nicely.” 

The kiss Herc gives her is long and sweet and Adri can feel herself smile into it.

“Was it nice enough?” he asks when he pulls away.

Adri hums and then nods in response.

“Yes, it was,” she tells him. “You may get your reward now.”

With that, she breaks off a piece of chocolate and puts it into her mouth. Herc’s eyebrows rise in surprise but when Adri kisses him she can feel a smile form on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adri's self esteem is shit. Anniversary happens. Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of longer chapter this week. Enjoy.

“They could have picked someone better looking than me,” Adri jokes. “Which is basically anyone in Sydney.”

“Between the two of us, Herc is the hot one,” Adri jokes. 

“Everyone in here is prettier than me,” Adri jokes. 

“I mean look at him! Max looks way better than me,” Adri jokes. 

“I'm not that pretty,” Adri jokes, hoping that Herc doesn't catch up that she is not joking at all. 

Much to her displeasure, however, he does catch up that she is not joking and, one day, corners her in her quarters. 

“What’s up with you?” he asks.

Adri’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“What do you mean, Hercules?”

A part of Adri, the more intuitive one, can already feel she’s not going to enjoy this conversation. She tries to find the easiest way out but realises it is impossible, since they are in her quarters.

Herc takes a deep breath before answering. He looks… Unsure. Sad. A bit worried. 

“You keep saying that you don't really think you're pretty,” he tells her. “You really mean it?”

_ Ah yes, _ Adri realizes.  _ That.  _ The choked sound she makes is something between a laugh and a sob. 

“Yes, Hercules,” she says. “I really mean it.”

Herc’s face drops and he opens his mouth to say something but Adri cuts him off before he has a chance to. 

“Whatever you were going to say, don't.” Her tone is sad, mostly, but a bit angry, too. “I don't wanna hear another person telling me that I'm actually really beautiful when I  _ know  _ I'm not.”

“I wasn't gonna say  _ that _ ,” Herc replies and, when Adri raises her eyebrows at him, he continues with a small smile. “I was gonna say that to me, you're really pretty.”

Adri has to resist the urge to laugh in his face. 

“And how is this different, exactly?” she asks. 

Herc’s face drops even more, if it's possible, and a part of Adri feels like she's just kicked a puppy. 

Herc takes a step back, to give Adri some space, but, to her displeasure, doesn't leave. She doesn't say anything, but neither does he, the question that Adri has asked hanging heavy between them. 

“Well,” Herc finally breaks the silence. “I reckon that if at least one person finds you pretty then that does mean something,” he pauses to study Adri’s reaction. When she looks at him with disbelief, he continues. “And trust me, I’m not the only person who thinks that.”

Adri crosses the room to sit on the bed. When she walks past Herc he follows her with his gaze, worry and sadness painted on his face.

“You know, Hercules,” she tells him after she has sat comfortably. “You can’t just vanish my self-consciousness like that, with a few words. It doesn’t work like that,  _ mon coeur _ .”

Herc crosses the room to join Adri by the bed. He hesitates, then kneels and takes Adri’s hand. She looks at him in surprise but doesn’t move away.

“I know,” he says. “I know.”

_ I’m willing to do anything it takes _ hangs unsaid between them. Herc doesn’t need to say it for Adri to know it, it is evident in everything he does.

Adri’s free hand tangles in Herc’s hair. She has to admit to herself that she quite likes him on his knees like that, no matter the reason for it. Images of things they could do this way come flashing into Adri’s mind and she can feel familiar warmth spreading through her body.

“Hercules,” she says, voice a bit huskier than before. 

She tugs on Herc’s hair gently and he looks up at her with understanding in his eyes. Then, he gently moves up to kiss her.

They do not fuck, nor do they make love. Adri can only describe it as Herc  _ worshipping  _ her.

Weirdly enough, she finds, she’s quite content with it.

~

_ [From dr Oyeur’s personal notes] _

_ Sometimes I really really fucking hate myself. I should be helping others, and not get comforted by Herc when my self esteem is being shitty - which is basically every other day. _

_ I guess that’s my father speaking through me sometimes, in these thoughts, but sometimes, it’s just my brain being stupid. _

_ I’m well aware I need help but this isn't the time. Not yet. _

_ There will be when it's over. If it is over. _

~

Later, they lay cuddled together, as close as they can. Herc's hands travel lazily over Adri’s back and Adri’s forehead rests against Herc's shoulder.

“ _ Je t’aime,  _ Hercules,” Adri murmurs quietly against naked skin.

Herc’s hand stops for a second. It is barely noticeable but it still sends a shot of nervousness through Adri. Thousand questions begin running through her head when Herc shifts and pulls her on top of him.

“I love you too,” he says.

Adri looks at him, surprised. Even from up close Herc’s face is blurry without her glasses but she can tell he is grinning. 

A sigh escapes Adri’s lips. 

“How'd you know what it means?” she asks, her voice shaky. “Last time I checked you  _ barely  _ understood basic French and now you tell me you know what  _ je t’aime _ means?”

Herc shrugs underneath her. 

“You kept saying it so often that I decided to check it,” he says. 

Adri curses her own stupidity.  _ He’s right,  _ she thinks.  _ I said it too often for him not to check it one day.  _ There is nothing she can do now, though, and no way to change the past. 

So, she smiles softly and she can tell Herc’s grin turns softer too.

His lips are warm, gentle and inviting and Adri, as always, melts against the kiss. But Herc pulls away way too quickly to her liking.

Adri rests her forehead against his and lets her eyes fall shut.

“ _ Je t’aime _ , Hercules,” she says softly against his lips. “I love you so, so much.”

_ It feels good to finally be able to say it like this _ , Adri notices.  _ Liberating. _

“I love you, too,” Herc mumbles back.

Adri’s eyes open just slightly. She looks at Herc and Herc looks back at her. That, for Adri, does it.

She kisses Herc, again and again, murmuring “I love you” between each and every kiss. Herc doesn't hold back either. His kisses are gentle, sweet and full of love, just as the words he says.

“I love you.” “You’re beautiful.” “ _ Je t’aime. _ ” 

Repeated over and over, they blend together and Adri is not sure which ones come out of her mouth and which come out of Herc’s. Truthfully, she is not completely sure where she ends and Herc begins.

And she is not sure she minds.

~

_ [From dr Oyeur’s personal notes] _

_ Love is weird. Weird in a good way. _

_ I’m so in love with Herc it hurts sometimes. But I’m incredibly happy at the same time?  _

_ I’m well aware that had things turned out different in my life I wouldn’t even be here, but sometimes I can’t imagine being anywhere else. _

~

Adri laughs as Herc kisses her. She tries to playfully shove him away but he catches her hands in his. Then, he pulls her back to him in an attempt to kiss her.

“Get off me, you brute,” Adri cries through laughter.  “Your stubble is scratching me!”

Herc laughs, too, but  a mischievous glint appears in his eyes.

Later, when they are curled together on Adri’s bed, happy and breathless, he makes sure to kiss as much of Adri’s exposed skin as he possibly can.

~

Adri doesn’t like letting her guard down in front of Herc. It is bound to happen sometimes, she knows, and she can always count on Herc to at least be there for her when she needs it, but it doesn’t mean she enjoys it.

Still, sometimes she finds herself wrapped in Herc’s arms and crying her eyes out.

Adri rarely talks about what’s bothering her, and Herc has learned not to push. When she does talk it is mostly about her worries and fears, and rarely about her insecurities.

Tonight, however, is different.

Curled against Herc’s chest, Adri is trying to calm herself down. Her glasses, long forgotten, lay on the bedside table, her eyes are still red and puffy from crying, and Herc is holding her close. His arms are a comforting weight on her back as she breathes in and out. It is calm, as calm as can be, but Adri’s voice trembles when she speaks up.

“Hercules,” she mumbles into his chest, her voice muffled. “Tell me, how do you even put up with me?” 

Even without seeing his face, Adri can tell Herc is surprised by the question.

“I love you,” is all he says.

Adri scoffs.

“That's not an answer, Hercules.”

She doesn't mean to sound cold and she can only hope Herc knows it.

“Doesn't mean it’s not true.” Herc's tone is warm and reassuring.

Adri falls quiet for a moment. Her thoughts are running wild and, if she wants to share at least a bit of her worries with Herc, she needs to make sense of them.

_ He won't understand anyway,  _ her anxiety tells her. _ So don't even bother. _

But Adri silences it, like she always tries to do.

“Hercules, listen,” she finally says, wriggling in Herc’s grasp so that she can look at him. “It's not that I don't believe you, because I do. It’s just…” She makes a wide gesture with her hand to emphasize her words - or at least tries to, as much as being cuddled up against Herc lets her. “Hard to believe sometimes, you know. That you'd love me. That I am good enough.”

Herc holds her when she starts sobbing again. The front of his shirt is wet from Adri’s tears but he seems not to care as his hand traces soothing circles across her back. His lips are warm on her forehead as he kisses her there.

Neither of them says anything for a while, which Adri appreciates. Herc doesn't even try to say anything to comfort her, he simply holds her and it is comforting enough. 

“One day, we're going to seriously talk about this,” he tells her after long silence. 

“Not now,” Adri answers. She is not ready for it, not yet. “Now, just stay here.”

Herc hums in agreement. “I love you,” he says, kissing her forehead. 

They stay like that for hours, long after Adri’s tears had dried. She can tell Herc is worried and she is well aware that they  _ will _ have to talk about it, but there are things she can't admit yet, not even to herself. 

And she is glad Herc does not push. 

~

**July 2020**

One year anniversary almost hits Adri by surprise. Most of the time, she is not one to forget dates as important as this but there are too many things going on to her liking. Sydney’s Shatterdome is surprisingly busy. ( _ Or,  _ Adri thinks,  _ maybe not so surprisingly, since there are no other ‘domes around here other than us. _ ) Adri is sent to three other Shatterdomes in a span of two months and, as if to add herself more work, takes up several new projects.

She is reminded of her and Herc’s anniversary when an alert on her phone goes off. She has set it what seems to be ages ago and now she is grateful to her past self.

So, Adri begins preparing. She gets her hands on as many sweets as she can in a span of a week. It is not as much as she could get before the war but still more than usual. She makes sure not to schedule any appointments on that day and she is genuinely thankful that the Marshall does not interfere in her work. Finally, she considers getting a new set of lingerie. However, she quickly decides against it, choosing to settle on cuddles and, hopefully, stealing Herc’s clothes instead,

~

On the day of the anniversary Adri wakes cuddled up against Herc. She hums, content, and lips brush against her forehead. 

“Morning.” Herc’s voice is husky, the way it usually is soon after he’s woken up.

Small smile makes its way on Adri’s face and she hums again.  _ It must be early, _ she thinks,  _ if Herc is still sleepy. _

He’s so used to waking up early that even a promise of potential sleeping in that Adri had made can’t change that.

A hand skims over Adri’s clothed back and ass. She can feel its warmth through the henley she’s stolen from Herc last night.

The hand finds its way under the shirt and rests on the small of Adri’s back.

“Happy anniversary,” Herc murmurs, voice still hoarse. 

His breath ghosts over Adri’s ear, and, despite the sleepiness, she shivers slightly. 

When she finally opens her eyes she sees Herc’s blurry face in front of her. Despite the blurriness, from up close his blue eyes are even more striking than usually. 

Bringing her hand to Herc’s face to gently brush against his cheek Adri can feel his stubble.

“Happy anniversary, Hercules,” she mumbles, reminding herself to speak English.

Many times before, she’d sleepily talked to Herc in French, so this time she makes an effort to switch languages.

Herc moves slightly and now Adri can feel his warm breath on her lips. He does not kiss her, just staying there, which Adri does not like. She expresses her disappointment by letting out a small grumble. 

“What do you wanna do today?” Herc asks, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Actually, I was thinking about staying in bed all day, you know,” Adri admits, letting her eyes fall shut again. “Cuddle and all that, maybe watch a movie or something.”

Herc hums in agreement.

“I like the way you think.”

“I also got some sweets,” Adri adds, trailing her hand down Herc’s naked chest. “And if you bring us something to eat I’ll love you forever.”

Despite her closed eyes Adri can tell that now a small smile is playing on Herc’s lips. 

He finally kisses her and it is as gentle and sweet as every other kiss they have shared in the mornings of the past year.

Then, he lets go and gets up, leaving Adri alone in bed. It is not cold by any means, nor is it a very big bed but Adri still whines at the loss. Herc chuckles from above her and Adri finally opens her eyes again, looking up at him.

He is standing in the middle of the room, chest bare, smile still on his lips - that Adri can tell even with the blurriness.

“Have you seen my shirt?” Herc asks.

It is a rhetorical question: they both know that Adri is wearing it. But it is also a game they must play, just as they have played it every morning before.

“Can’t say I have,” Adri tells him.

“Is that so?”

“Well, I’m not wearing my glasses,” Adri smirks, “so it could be that. You know I’m practically blind without them.”

Herc passes her her glasses.

Adri puts the glasses on.

She sits up and she looks around.

“No shirt,” she declares.

“Is that so?” Herc sits down on the bed next to her.

He reaches to the hem of the shirt Adri is wearing but she shifts back as much as she can, laughing.

“Hey,” she exclaims, smacking his hand away.

Herc laughs, too, and reaches out again.

“You have my shirt, Adrienne,” he says, his voice back to the familiar huskiness.

His hand is creeping up Adri’s tigh when she catches it.

“So I do,” she replies. “And I’m not letting it go. There should be a spare somewhere.”

She gestures towards the cupboard on the opposite side of the room, where she keeps all the clothes.

Breakfast in bed and cuddles it is, Adri thinks as Herc leaves the room a couple of minutes later.

~

Herc does indeed bring breakfast and a promise od lunch brought straight to Adri’s quarters. Adri does not ask how he did it - she lets Herc keep his secret, just as she can keep hers.

They cuddle - a lot. They make out. They watch a movie and they share sweets that Adri has brought.

There is no Kaiju attack and there is no emergency that has Adri jumping out of bed and running out.

She is thankful for that, and she is very, very happy. 

When she met Herc, Adri did not expect falling in love with him and for him to fall for her as well. She certainly did not expect herself to be as happy as she is, especially with the world falling apart around them.

Adri thanks her lucky stars for letting her fall for this - her - amazing man as she kisses Herc, slowly getting drunk on his smile.

~

As Adri watches Herc from across the room she feels a twinge of sadness. He is busy talking to someone, seemingly focused on them and them alone, just as he always is. But every now and then he turns his head to look back at Adri on the other side of the room and smiles, and Adri smiles back but the smile does not reach her eyes. 

Herc looks as handsome as ever, even from across the room. Even without meaning to he attracts attention: with his height, his ginger hair, and, seemingly, simply by existing.  _ He is like a human magnet, _ Adri sometimes thinks. People will stop by to greet him, people will smile at him, and people will  _ always  _ recognize him.

When they are together Adri laughs at this. She always laughs because laughing is better than admitting she’s hurting, even a little bit.

And there is a dark pit inside Adri, one that is full of sadness and fear and hate towards none but herself, and one that makes her stomach turn. 

They have been together for over a year and Adri knows Herc loves her, but she also knows that Herc deserves better than her. 

As if sensing her ( _ pathetic _ , a voice inside her head mocks) musings, Herc finishes the conversation with whomever he was talking to and walks up to Adri. As soon as he’s next to her, Adri instinctively reaches out for his hand. 

Touching Herc has become such a natural thing for her that now, with emotions running wild, holding his hand seems only normal.

Herc, as if knowing something is wrong, squeezes her hand.

“Can we go?” Adri asks, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

~

At this point Adri’s quarters are hers only in name. In actuality, they are more of _ their _ quarters, her and Herc's. As is usual in the Shatterdome, everyone seems to be aware of this. Even, Adri can bet, the Marshall. And yet, nobody seems to mind.

Whenever she thinks of that, Adri feels relief. She is glad no one thinks it weird that when her and Herc disappear, they disappear together in her quarters.

This time is just the same. They retreat to Adri's quarters, hands clasped together and no questions from anyone, only a nod here or there as they pass.

When the door closes behind them, Herc pulls Adri close, as gently as ever, and holds her tight.

Adri’s bed is as comfortable as it always is, with the two of them cuddled up as close together as they can.

One of Herc’s hands is drawing small circles across Adri’s back as she thinks of what exactly should she say. 

She doesn't like that, sharing what's going on, but she feels that this time she  _ needs _ to share. 

“You know, Hercules,” she finally breaks the silence after a long while. “You deserve someone better than me.”

She can almost feel Herc flinch and when he speaks his voice is sad - the familiar kind of sad that Adri has gotten used to over the years, but there's something new in there as well. 

“And you deserve someone better than me,” he says. 

If Adri’s heart wasn't already broken by the all encompassing sadness it would break now. 

“No,” she wants to scream. “It's not true and you know it. You're amazing and sweet and… And… Good. The best.”

She does not say it. Instead, she cuddles up even closer to Herc, as close as possible. 

Herc seems to understand that it is a manner of both giving and receiving comfort. The hand drawing circles across Adri's back has stopped but now it starts it's calming motion anew. 

“You know,” she finally says in an attempt to cheer up both herself and Herc. “If you deserve better than me, and I deserve better than you, then maybe we should just settle for each other?”

Herc huffs. 

“Maybe,” he agrees. 

Just then, Adri moves away - not much, just enough to kiss Herc. It is soft and gentle, almost like a promise -  _ I'm staying here if you'll have me.  _

Herc kisses back and it is a promise on his end as well.  _ I'll stay as long as you want me to.  _

They do not make love that night, as they normally would when one of them was hurting. Instead, Adri all but curls up on Herc’s chest with his arms around her, holding her in a warm embrace.

They go to sleep like that, together. Because, in the end, Adri thinks, they do a lot together. And she hopes it will last.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adri's family issues emerge. Herc gets to meet the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday.  
> Fic is going on about 2 weeks hiatus. I have school and such, and I'm doing a writing challenge that, of course, will be posted.

Adri is in her office when a message from Pierre comes. She is surprised when she sees it. Not only because of the time difference between France and Sydney, but also because of the message subject.

The Oyeur siblings have long before agreed not to talk about their father. Talking about him brought back memories, memories none wanted to remember.

Yet still, the message flashes on the screen telling Adri to open it and she has no other choice than to do so.

    **Pierresaurus:** We need to talk about father. When are u free to Skype?

Adri considers, before typing out the answer.

    **Llamalogy:** Hour or so. Have an appointment on 1610 hrs but I think I can wrap it up around 1700 hrs. Is Adam up?

Just then, Adam pops up.

    **Gay &European:** And what would it be in normal people time?

Adri chuckles. Adam never understood military time, even though she and Pierre got used to it very quickly.

    **Llamalogy:** It would be an hour or so from now, duh. Learn to read. 5 pm for me, so count it for urself, nerd

    **Gay &European:** You’re no help kiddo

    **Pierresaurus:** And you need to learn that stuff for god’s sake, you’re an adult, Adam

Adri chuckles again.

    **Gay &European:** K, I’ve just counted it and it’s _too damn early_

**Llamalogy:** Then how are u awake lol

    **Gay &European:** Bf woke me with a promise of pancakes and a bj

    **Llamalogy:** Gay? Also I don’t think we needed to know that second part

    **Pierresaurus:** ^^^^

    **Gay &European:** Oh fuck off u two

            I won’t deny tho

            Gay af

Just as Adam’s message pops up on the screen knocking comes and, unprompted, all too familiar face peeks in.

“I’m here for my appointment, doc,” Chuck Hansen announces.

“Yes, Chuck, please come in,” Adri invites him. “But give me a second here, would you? I need to wrap something up before we start.”

She gestures towards her computer. Chuck nods just as he plops down on the chair opposite her.

“Sure, whatever, doc.”

    **Llamalogy:** Gtg boys. Chuck’s here. See u both in an hour

    **Pierresaurus:** See ya, kid

    **Gay &European:** :*

Adri closes Skype and turns to Chuck.

“So, what do you want to talk about today?”

~

When Adri opens up Skype again, nearly an hour later, both of her brothers are already waiting.

    **Gay &European:** Good, I was getting bored

    **Llamalogy:** I have priorities, Adam

She can practically feel Pierre rolling his eyes behind the screen,

    **Pierresaurus:** Are u two nerds ready to talk?

    **Llamalogy:** Yup

Adam does not answer. Instead, he just initiates the call.

A small smile finds its way on Adri’s mouth, like every time she sees her brothers. She studies their faces carefully, trying to decipher their thoughts before either of them speaks.

Pierre is serious and calm, but in his eyes lies a silent apology. He clearly doesn’t want to be here, breaching such a sensitive topic, but he has to, and all three Oyeurs know it.

Adam, on the other hand, looks just tired. Adri doesn’t know if it’s from lack of sleep, or because of the news of their father, but either way, she can’t help but worry.

When Pierre speaks his voice is serious, and there is something in his eyes that Adri doesn’t recognize.

“I have gathered you here today-”

Both Adam and Adri roll their eyes at Pierre's usual Group Call Greeting before Adam cuts Pierre off.

“Cut to the chase, man,” he grumbles. “I wanna go back to sleep.”

“Yeah,” Adri agrees. “What’s the deal with father?”

“He’s dying. And he wants to see all of his _dear_ kids.” Pierre’s voice is solemn, but Adri can sense a bit of venom, something incredibly rare coming from Pierre.

“I’m sorry, what?” she sputters, and at the same time Adam blurts out “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

Pierre’s eyebrows knit together in worry.

“Will you come?”

Adam shakes his head.

“Only if Adri comes, too. And Jason is coming with,”

 _Of course Jason is coming with_ , Adri thinks. _He always comes with._ She doesn’t mind though. More familiar faces the better, especially when it comes to father.

Pierre looks at her now, waiting for an answer. Adri shakes her head.

“I have to talk to the Marshall first, you know. And I want to see if Herc can come, too.” She hesitates. “I want him with me when I talk to father. Dunno if I can make it by myself.”

She wouldn’t be by herself, she knows, her family would be with her. But Herc is family, too, and Adri feels she’ll need him by her side when she sees her father for what hopefully will be the last time.

Pierre hums sympathetically.

“When will you know if you can come?” he asks his siblings.

 _Talk to Herc today,_ Adri thinks, _then talk to the Marshall tomorrow…_

“Tomorrow, or the day after I think,” she says. “The marshall’s a busy woman, you know.”

Pierre nods. “How ‘bout you, Adam?”

Adam shugs.

“I’ll let you know tomorrow what Jason thinks, and what my boss says.”

Pierre nods again.

“Talk to you both soon, then. And see ya.”

Adri sends her brothers a kiss. Pierre smiles fondly at that, and Adam winks. Then, Pierre ends the call.

Alone, with no one there to see her, Adri lets put a long sigh. _Fuck you, father. Fuck you._

~

When Adri walks into the cafeteria an hour and a half later she really hopes Herc will be there. Luckily, he is.

He notices Adri just as she is looking for a table and he waves. Adri smiles back and a couple minutes later she’s sliding in next to him.

“Anything interesting happen today, Ranger?” she asks conversationally. Their knees touch under the table.

Herc shakes his head. “Naw, you?”

Adri takes a deep breath, gathering her courage.

“Actually, yeah. I skyped my brothers, you know.” This isn’t unusual for her, they both know. But there is more, and before Adri continues she lets their knees touching give her strength. “Pierre says that our father is dying, and that he wants to see us.”

Adri has mentioned her father to Herc, of course she has. The man has played big enough role in her life that his shadow is still looming over her, years after they have spoken for the last time.

She doesn't even need to look at Herc to know that he is a bit surprised.

“And you're wondering if you should go?” Herc guesses. Adri shakes her head.

“No, actually. I’m going to talk to the Marshall tomorrow, see if she agrees.” She pauses and reaches for Herc’s hand. “I wanted to know if you could come with me.”

Herc’s eyebrows shoot up, but he squeezes her hand.

“I know your father is a wanker, but he is _your_ father, not mine.”

Adri exhales and blinks slowly.

“That's the thing, Hercules. He _is_ my father, and I… I don't think I can deal with him. I _need_ you by my side.”

Herc sighs and falls quiet. Adri says nothing either, nervously playing with her food instead.

“I'll go to the Marshall with you, see what she says,” Herc finally declares.

Adri lets out a loud sigh, then she reaches out and takes her boyfriend's hand.

“Thank you so much, _mon amour._ You have no idea how much it means to me.”

Herc clasps her small hand in his large, warm ones.

“I love you, eh? We're partners now.”

Corners of Adri’s lips twitch slightly.

“That we are, definitely. Family, too, I hope.” Now, her lips curl into a small smile. “Although, I’d prefer to think I'm better at it than Scott.”

A corner of Herc’s mouth twitches, but he turns his face away from Adri. She knows Scott _hurts_.

“You are. Better. Not that it is _that_ hard.” When Herc looks back at Adri his face is solemn, but there is also a bit of a familiar warmth, reserved only for those closest to him. “But you're right, we're family.”

Adri’s stomach does a flip, and she almost feels like throwing up when the butterflies inside take flight.

~

“I understand why you want to go, Oyeur, but why do you want Hansen with you?” Marshall Kosciuszko eyes Adri sternly.

Adri glances at Herc, who is standing next to her, and breathes out. _You know what to say_ , she reminds herself. _Come on._

“Marshall, I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't incredibly important to me. You see, my father was a… difficult man, and I’m afraid I wouldn't be able to deal with him if it wasn't for my family. Which now includes Ranger Hansen.” Adri takes a breath before continuing. _Appeal to feelings, then bring out the facts,_ she tells herself. _Or, at least, what counts as facts right now._ “And besides, Marshall, if I may, the last attack took place in February. Now it's August. Considering the rate at which the attacks have been happening, I'd say it's safe to assume we're safe for at least a week.”

Kosciuszko's eyebrows raise a bit, giving her face an even sharper than usual look.

“And I am to assume you've reached the decision that you want to go together?”, she asks.

Adri glances at Herc, who glances right back, and nods.

“Yes, Marshall.”

Marshall turns away from them, and the bundle of nerves in Adri's tummy feels like it's going to explode. She reaches out and brushes her hand against Herc’s. Even tho it is a small gesture, it calms Adri a bit, just like it always does.

Kościuszko sighs.

“Alright. I will allow you both to go. But. It is the last time it happens, at least for a while, and I'm only doing it because I like you both. Dismissed.”

Adri lets out a quiet sigh of relief, and she can practically feel the relief washing over Herc as well.

~

As usual, Pierre waits at the airport. He looks older, somehow. The few lines he's already had deepened, and new ones appeared. Dark circles, a rare thing for Pierre, are visible under his eyes. Still, he gives Adri a long hug and firmly shakes Herc's hand.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Adri has been talking about you _a lot_.”  Adri decides that she’s going to murder her brother before he can do anything else. “Though I am sorry we have to meet like this.”

“Yeah, it’s a shame,” Herc agrees. “But, honestly, I wasn’t even expecting Adri to want me here.”

Adri hooks her arm through Herc and looks at him with a soft smile.

“Are you kidding, _mon coeur_?” she asks, before Pierre has a chance to say anything. “I thought we agreed, we are family.”

Pierre’s eyebrows rise slowly, but he smiles and puts a hand on Herc’s shoulder.

“Welcome to the family, then, Hansen.”

~

Adam and Jason are already home. They both greet Adri with a hug, just like Pierre did, and with their usual jokes not only on Adri’s expense, but on Herc’s as well.

Amidst the laughing and chatter Adri studies her brother. To someone who doesn’t know him well enough Adam looks happy enough. But his usually bright smile is washed out, and the spark in his eye is dimmed. He still exchanges glances with Jason every now and then, but those are glances of someone seeking reassurance, glances Adri knows well.

Adri is well aware that she isn’t looking her best, with dark circles under her eyes, and who knows what else. And she feels terrible, too: she’s sad, and tired, and angry at the same time, and done with all of this.

 _Look at what you have done to us, father,_ she thinks.. _Watch it and laugh because I know you don’t care enough to cry._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family drama continues. The kids face their dad. Talks are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not updating the chapter sooner.   
> There's gonna be a change in the posting schedule, instead of posting weekly I'll post a chapter or two a month, and they'll be posted on Mondays.

They go to the hospital the next day. Adri briefly considers asking Herc to come, but when both Jason and Natalie declare they’re staying home, he says he will, too.

Before they leave, Adri squeezes Herc’s hands.

“I’ll be fine,” she assures, but she’s not sure whether she’s saying it to him or to herself.

Adri holds Adam’s hand the entire way to the hospital, and as they get out of Pierre’s car she leans in towards him.

“I don’t really wanna do this,” she mumbles.

“I know. Neither do I,” Adam agrees. “But think about it that way. We’re not really doing it for him, we’re doing it for us. So we’re able to look at his face as he’s dying and say ‘We survived’. Helps me.”

Adri nods.

~

The hospital room smells of antiseptic. The walls have been painted white, and all beds are empty. All except one, in which their father lies. He looks deathly pale, and there’s an IV standing next to his bed.

Pierre knocks on the door softly before he enters, Adri and Adam following suit.

“You wanted to see us, father.” His voice is solemn, but Adri can hear a trace of uncertainty.

She glances at Adam, and Adam glances back. He can hear it, too.

“Yes,” their father rasps out. “Come closer.”

Even going by his voice, he’s worse off than Adri expected, and she’s not sure how to feel about it.

They come forward, hand in hand, and stand next to their father’s bed. None of them sits, even though there is a chair next to them.

“I… wanted to see my children for the last time.”

_ We didn’t want to see you,  _ Adri wants to say, but stops herself with all of her willpower.

“Well, here we are,” she says, matter-of-factly, instead.

Father sits up as much as he can and looks at Adri studiously.

“Here you are, daughter.” His gaze shifts to Adam. “I haven't seen you in a while. You've grown into fine adults.”

_ No thanks to you. _

“Thank you, father,” Adam says stiffly.

“Say, how are you?” He glances over all of them, and his eyes stop at Pierre. “We didn't get to talk much, son, I'm sorry.”

Pierre nods solemnly. 

“It's fine.” He looks at Adri and Adam. “I think it would be fair to say that we are well? I'm married, got two kids and a good job, Adam owns a workshop in London together with his boyfriend, and Adri's been off in Sydney for a couple of years now, stationed in the Shatterdome there.”

Father's gaze now shifts from Adri to Adam and from Adam to Adri several times. There's just a bit of anger in his eyes when he looks at Adam, so Adri instinctively takes her brother's hand. But this once, father stops himself. Instead, he turns to Adri.

“So, Shatterdome. It means PPDC? Those pilots, yes?” Adri nods and he continues. “I'm guessing _ you're _ not one of them?”

He lets out a raspy laugh.  _ Of course,  _ Adri thinks.  _ He just can't stop himself. _

“No, father, I'm not.” She tries to keep her voice as calm as possible. “But I do work with pilots. The Hansens, have you heard of them? Pilots of Striker Eureka? They're my charge. And the Spencers, of Vulcan Specter, too.”

Father chuckles, but then starts coughing uncontrollably. None of them moves to help him. When he finally stops, Adam cocks his head and raises his eyebrows.

“Is there anything else you want to say?”

Father’s face drops.

“Yes, I… I’m sorry. For whatever harm I’ve caused you. For not being the best father.”

_ No shit,  _ Adri thinks, and her brothers seem to think the exact same thing. The three of them exchange glances. Adam shakes his head softly. Adri squeezes Adam’s hand, and he squeezes back.

“Years of abuse is not something you can just apologize like that for,” Adri says quietly. Pierre nods.

“Have you ever wondered why I took those two and moved away the moment I turned 18?” He gestures towards Adri and Adam with his head as he speaks. “I didn’t want them to be hurt more than they already were.”

“You couldn’t even stop your taunting when you wanted to apologize,” Adri adds.

“Why do you think we haven’t kept in touch after we left?” Adam continues.

Father says nothing.

“I think we should go,” Pierre suggests quietly.

And just as they leave, Adri turns to father and gives him a cold look.

“We are  _ not _ your children. And I am  _ not _ your  _ daughter. _ ”

~

Later, Adri lays curled next to Herc on the bed of Pierre’s guest bedroom.

“You know, I don't really know what I expected from that meeting,” she says slowly. “But it certainly wasn't that.”

“How’s that?” Herc asks. 

He knows what transpired in the hospital, as Adri told him when they returned. But now as she has a moment to herself, she thinks. And she shares her thoughts with Herc, just like she usually does.

“It's… He apologized. And it's not something I expected from him, not after all the abuse. Hell, he was a dick  _ in the hospital _ , right before he  _ apologized _ . And I don't know what all of this came from.”

Herc says nothing, letting Adri ramble. His hand rests on the small of Adri’s back, providing the all too familiar by now warmth and comfort.

“And you know what the worst part is?” Adri continues. “He could have apologized way back, not on his deathbed. Hell _ , _ he could have not abused us in the first place.”

Silence falls, and the only movement is Adri’s hand caressing Herc’s face.

“I think you should talk to Chuck,” Adri says, suddenly.

Herc looks startled for a moment, but nods. 

“I will.”

~

[ _ From dr Oyeur's personal notes] _

_ Father is dead. Should I be sad? Or happy? I don’t know. _

_ Normally, I wouldn’t say that there are positives to someone you know dying, but. _

_ Herc got to meet family. Or, the rest of it. Because he’s family, too. And I guess so is Chuck. That is not because he's Herc's son though, he got there all on his own. _

_ But then, this has been long time coming, hasn't it? _

_ I traded an asshole abusive father for a man who loves me and his stellar son. Guess I got the better end of this deal. _

~

Adri leans forward over her desk and gives Chuck a warm smile.

“So, what do you want to talk about today?”

Chuck shifts in his seat, as if uncomfortable.

“Old man’s been acting weird since you guys got back from France.”

Adri’s eyebrows shoot up. She doesn't like Chuck calling his dad an old man, but this time she doesn't correct him.

“How so?”

“It's like, he wants to be a proper dad,” Chuck scoffs. He folds his arms and leans back in his chair. His eyes drift away from Adri. “Except he never was, you know. Not even when mom was alive. He was off in the army half the time, you know.”

Adri sighs.

“I know how you feel, you know,” she discloses. Her voice is warm, comforting, and she smiles, but her eyes are as sad as they always are when she thinks of the pain she suffered. “My father was an ass, and I wished he wasn't around. And from my own experience I can tell you, your dad isn't terrible.”

She offers Chuck a hand. He doesn't take it.

“He tries,” she continues. “And I know it will take time to fix things between you, and work, but I don't want you to hate your dad forever. However, remember that fixing things is your choice and you know what's best in this case.”

Chuck nods.

“I'll think about it, I guess.”

“That's good,” Adri smiles. “Anything interesting happened when we were away?”

~

Adri sits in her office, sorting through papers. It’s late, and there’s a cup of coffee standing on the desk.

Sometimes, Adri feels like the piles of paper are mountains, but when she starts sorting through them, they turn into hills.

There are notes that piled up during Adri’s visit in France, and there is research and data from other Shatterdomes that needs analysing.

But Adri is distracted. Father has left a will. He has left a will and all they got is a debt and musty flat. _Not that I'd expect anything else from him_ , Adri thought when she found out. _Even though the flat_ is _a surprise._

Father has always left chaos in his wake, and this hasn’t changed after his death. Pierre, of course, has gotten the worst of it. After all, he’s the oldest, and the only one in France.

When they talked they agreed that Pierre would handle the legalities of the debt, while Adri and Adam would pitch in with their savings to renovate the old flat.

But even though everything seems to be settled, Adri wants to cry. She didn’t in France, and she didn’t when she come back. But she wants now.

She sits back in her chair, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

“It’s time to go to bed,” she tells herself. She’s not going to get any work done anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here, Hong Kong is getting closer and the plans for the future are slowly getting made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should have uploaded this chapter way back, and I'm sorry. But the lack of inspiration and writer's block are assholes so.  
> I might delve into the events of the (first) movie from Adri's perspective, but it's not gonna happen soon. I'll probably write some oneshots with Adri and Herc tho, since I'm very fond of them as a ship. Might also write some Chaleigh in this 'verse. Idk yet tho.  
> Thanks for waiting so long and for reading this <3

Adri paces around LOCCENT. She’s worried. If she’s honest with herself, she’s always worried where Chuck and Herc are concerned, but the worry is increased tenfold whenever Striker Eureka is deployed.

_ They will be alright,  _ Adri tells herself.  _ Herc promised. _

Herc always promises. There’s an “I’ll be back” and a kiss to Adri’s forehead before he rushes out. And he is back. Always. Tired, and sweaty, and more often than not really bruised, but alive.

“Please let him come back,” Adri prays under her breath.

And just then, there's a sound, and, apparently, the Kaiju signature is gone. It's dead. 

And Hansens are alive.

“Oh thank you,” Adri mumbles. 

She’s not sure who she’s thanking, or even if there’s anyone listening, but she thanks nonetheless. Just as she always thanks, and Herc always promises.

~

Herc joins Adri in her quarters about two hours later. He looks tired, but he’s alive, and Adri has to stop herself from jumping into his arms.

“How are you?” she asks instead, shifting nervously.

Herc joins her on the bed, letting out a quiet groan as he sits down.

“Tired. Bruised.” He stretches and groans again. “But that’s normal, I guess.”

Adri scoots over next to him and gently wraps her arms around him. 

“I’m glad you’re alive, Hercules. You and Chuck.” It’s almost as easy to say  _ my son _ as it is to say  _ Chuck _ . “I always am.” She pulls away and gently tugs at Herc’s clothes. “Now, I think you should get some rest. God knows you could use it.”

Herc chuckles quietly.

“Thanks.”

Still, he falls back onto their tiny bed with another groan, and Adri falls back right behind him.

~

_ [From the correspondence between dr Oyeur and her friend, Alison Choi] _

_ Doc! _

_ [...] _

_ Anyway. They’re shutting us down. Pentecost, you’ve heard of him, right? He offered my Tendo a job in Hong Kong. Tendo took it, of course, he’s not stupid, and he wanted me to come with but. You know. Baby and shit. _

_ Got something interesting for you, too. Remember how I told you about Gipsy getting renovated over here? I hear they’re taking her to Hong Kong now, too. I have no clue what’s Pentecost on about but I sure as hell am interested. _

_ See if you can get anything out of your Hercules. You mentioned he was friends with Pentecost, right? Maybe he knows something. _

_ [...] _

_ Love, Allie. _

~

**October 2024**

Adri’s playing with her food nervously. Herc is, as always, a warm and comforting presence next to her.

“They’re shutting down Alaska,” Adri says flatly. She’s sure Herc already knows, but she’s curious what he thinks.

“I know. And Alaska won’t be the only one.” 

Adri hums in response. The UN is cutting funds, and a ‘dome being shut down was inevitable. The only question was, which one was it going to be.

“Who do you think is going to be next?” Adri glances at Herc. He’s playing with his food now, too.

“Dunno. Hope it’s not us.”

Adri hums again. Either way, she’ll need to figure out what to do with herself after PPDC. She isn’t worried about a job: she knows that she’ll get plenty of offers. Adru is not worried about a job, but rather, where she will go: Sydney with the Hansens, France, England, or somewhere else.  _ Huh _ , she thinks.  _ I have at least couple of days to figure it out. _

“I hear your friend Pentecost’s up to something?” Adri asks all of sudden. Herc, from what she can see, is surprised by the question. And, if Adri’s being honest, she’s a bit surprised with herself too. But it’s already out so she might as well get the answer.

“Oh? Yeah, I’ve heard about it too.” From Herc’s tone Adri can tell there’s something he’s not telling her.

“And you heard it from whom?” Adri inquires. She can feel a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. She’s not even sure where it’s coming from, other than it’s just how being around Herc is.

“You expect me to say Pentecost, don’t you?” Adri lets out a short laugh.

“Maybe. If it indeed was him.” She nudges Herc on the shoulder. “Come on, Hercules.”

It’s Herc’s turn to laugh.  _ We shouldn’t be laughing about this _ , Adri thinks briefly.  _ It’s wrong. _

“It was Pentecost,” Herc admits. “Not telling you what he said exactly, though.”

“Oh come on.” Adri moans halfheartedly.

“Nope. You’ll see for yourself soon enough.”

Adri scoffs and goes back to playing with her food.

~

Herc takes Adri for a walk. It’s rare these days. They used to go for walks more often, but as war went on, they started doing it less and less.

“What do you think will happen after?” Adri asks quietly.

They are standing next to each other, Adri’s arm hooked in Herc’s, overlooking the harbour.

“You mean, if we survive?”  Herc chuckles.

It’s not funny but Adri knows Herc won’t admit he’s scared. And she won’t, either.

“We  _ will _ survive,” she says.  _ We have to. _

Herc looks at Adri thoughtfully.

“Well, I figure the world’ll need fixing.”

Adri rests her head on Herc’s shoulder.

“And what about you, Hercules?”

“Think I’ll retire, settle down somewhere.” Herc’s eyes soften a bit. “I’d ask you and Chuck to come with, but I got to let him go sometime. He’s an adult now. Brash and hot-headed, but an adult.”

“And what about me?” Adri asks playfully.  _ I’ll need to have a talk with Chuck, _ she notes.

“You? What would you say if I asked?”

Adri smiles.

“I’d say yes.” 

Herc hums.

“Wanna head back now?”

~

“So, .” Adri places her hands on the desk. “Me and your dad have been talking.”

“Duh,” Chuck scoffs. Adri has to stop herself from rolling her eyes, but a fond smile tugs at the corners of her lips.

“Chuck, what would you like to do after all of this-” She makes a wide gesture with one hand. “-is over?”

Chuck shrugs. 

“Never really thought about it.”

“You should. The war is ending.” Adri sighs. “Whether we like it or not.”

“Dunno, doc, seriously.”

Adri sighs again and cocks her head. She has an idea, but she’s not sure what Chuck will think about it.    
“What do you think about going to university?”

Chuck scoffs. 

“What for?  It’s not like I got a proper bloody school  _ here _ .”

“To study engineering, maybe? I think you’d find that quite interesting.”

Adri smiles softly. Chuck hesitates.

“I’ll think about it.”

~

Adri lays curled on top of Herc. His arms are warm around her, and his breath is even. It’s quiet, but comfortable.

“So Chuck and uni, huh?” Herc chuckles.

“Yes, why?” Adri shrugs. “Is it a bad idea?”

“No, it’s not. Just didn’t expect it, is all.”

“Why? Chuck’s a smart kid, and I think university would do him good. Plus, I think he’d like engineering, which was what I suggested.”

Herc sighs.

“God knows that kid could use some normalcy.”

“It still up to him what he wants to do, though,” Adri points out. “Nothing has been settled yet.”

“Still.” Herc studies Adri’s face. “Chuck listens to you, y’know. More than he listens to anyone. Save Kościuszko, maybe. And Angela,” Herc sighs. 

For once, the mention of Angela doesn’t  _ hurt _ , and Adri can’t help the brush spreading across her cheeks.

“I- I try."  _ Unlike some people, _ crosses her mind but she pushes the thought away. “Angela’s dead, and I know I can’t replace her, but everyone needs a family. A father, a mother… or, you know, the equivalent.”

Herc sighs again and closes his eyes.

"True that. Say…" he hesitates, opens his eyes and looks at Adri softly. "Would you like to move in together? After?"

Adri gives him a soft smile in return.

"I'd love that, Hercules." Her smile turns mischievous and she pokes Herc on the chest. "But only if we don't end up living in the bush."

Herc chuckles, and Adri's not sure whether it's at the idea, her use of the slang she once had problem with understanding, or both.

"We'll see about that, doc."

Adri rolls her eyes, but can't help the grin spreading across her face.

~

Anchorage is shut down first. Then Lima. Tokyo. Panama City.

On Christmas, Sydney and Hong Kong are the last ones open. 

This year, no one is celebrating. The Shatterdome is quiet, for the first time since its opening. The atmosphere is strained, and everyone is waiting for what seems to be the end.

Sydney is closed on December 29. There was no Christmas, and there is no New Year’s party. There’s just quiet.

~

**December 30th, 2024**

Despite the Shatterdome being closed there are still people rushing about. From where she is sitting, on the ledge overlooking the Jaeger Bay and Striker, Adri can see some of Striker’s techies working on something - maintenance, she guesses.

“So, Hong Kong, huh?” she asks. She’s not sure who she’s talking to, and she knows there’s no answer coming. “I never expected it to end this way.” She chuckles. “Or maybe I did. I don’t know.” She looks around. “I’ll miss this place. I got so many happy memories here. Sad ones, too, but mostly happy. Love does that to you, doesn’t it?” 

She leans back and sighs again. When she came to Sydney in 2017 she did not expect things to end up like  _ this _ . She expected the Hansens, but not  _ Scott, Herc  _ and  _ Chuck _ . She did not expect her father’s death. She did not expect her own little family. But she’s grateful for all of this, and she’s certain that she can take on whatever Hong Kong brings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @percybirolo


End file.
